Meeting Jacob Frye
by TheSourceofKawaii
Summary: Being the new recruit for the Rooks is great when you have people to welcome you like Henry Green, Evie Frye, and Jacob Frye. Jacob is a strange man, and he may just drive you crazy. For now you are just enjoying your days with your friends. Relationships between people seem to be blooming everywhere, but where could they lead? Only time will tell. Jacobxreader.
1. Ballroom Dancing and Flowers

_**Hi this is a Jacob x reader story, so yup, enjoy! It's also got some Evie x Henry parts in it. I know the train doesn't actually have rooms but I just added them. By the way:**_

 _ **y/n - your name - (hey if you don't want yourself to be in the story make up a character. Go crazy.)**_

 _ **s/n - surname**_

 _ **h/c - hair colour. bla bla you probably already know sorry to slow ya down.**_

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

"So, just make yourself at home, y/n," Evie said as she ushered me further into the train. Wow. Wow, yesterday I was just a wandering, lost girl roaming the London streets, and in what seemed like an instant, I had become one of them! The Rooks.

"Thankyou, Miss Frye," I laughed.

"Oh, no no, formalities really aren't neccesary, just call me Evie," Evie gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thankyou, Evie."

"You're very welcome. Oh, and uh if you see Jacob, just run away. That thing doesn't do anyone any good. Well, don't hesitate to ask anyone anything, bye now," She smiled again and walked off.

I really didn't know what would happen from now on. That was it. He just appeared in my life and now my life had changed. Jacob Frye.

Aaaand speak of the devil, he was striding down the train car. I caught his eye and he smiled at me."Ah, it's you. Miss (s/n)," He held out his hand.

"H-hello there Mr Frye it's nice to see you," I said quietly as I shook his hand. I smiled back. His hand was warm and comforting, like it always was.

 **Flashback/**

I sat by the lake, enjoying the beautiful breeze and the radiant sunlight that highlighted the grass and trees in such an interesting way. A mixture of blues, greens, and yellows danced around before my eyes, but then something red came into view.

"Hello, what do we have here?" A strange man sauntered up to me, and his friend followed suit. Blighters. This could only end in misfortune. They started to close in on me. "What'cha got, lady?"

"Yeah, you seem like the rich type,"

I stood up. "Get away from me."

The two men laughed. "Oooh, or... or what. What, dear, will you do?" one taunted.

"You don't want to find out, I assure you," I growled.

"Let's take care of her," the man smirked. As he came to attack me, the most absurd thing happened. A man flew out of the sky and his shoe hit me in the face. He stabbed the two men swiftly and skilfully. They fell to the floor and the strange man drew his weapon.

"Ow..." I groaned.

The man spun around. He wore peculiar but intriguing clothes, and a top hat that suited him perfectly. The many colours in his eyes seemed to dance around."So sorry," he laughed.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Thankyou, for helping me." I passed him back his shoe.

"Oh... hmm that's weird, you aren't running?" He asked, slipping his shoe back on.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, most of the people I save just run and scream."

"Without even saying a word, even though you saved them?"

"Yes, usually."

"I'm not scared at all. You get used to these things..." I tried not to look at the two dead men on the ground. "May I ... ask your name Sir?"

"Frye. Jacob Frye. Nice to meet you Madam."

"It's y/n. y/n s/n."

"y/n... well I did drop in and help, but you seemed to have things under control there..."

"Oh, uh, well you could say I've learned to defend myself, yes."

"Well, would you like to join me and the Rooks?" He proposed, spreading his hands out when he said 'Rooks'

"The... Rooks?"

"We fight to free London from these Blighters and Templars. The people deserve to run their own country," Jacob said looking into my eyes so that I couldn't avert mine. I could tell he was very passionate towards the cause.

"And I could help?"

"I'd like you to."

"Well, why not. I'd love to join the Rooks, Mr Frye."

He held out his hand. I gave him mine and we shook hands. I felt like this was the start of a great... companionship.

"JACOB!" A lady's voice rung out from behind me.

"Oh bloody brilliant, it's her."

A brown-haired woman with stange clothes like Jacob's walked up to us. She looked angry."

"YOU were meant to wait over THERE what are you DOING?" She demanded.

"Well, _dear sister_ , I was helping y/n here. She's a new recruit now."

The lady turned to me. Her scowl transformed into a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't even know you were there! I'm Evie Frye, what's your name?"

"She's y/n s/n and if you'd be so kind, oh beloved sister of mine, show her around the train, I really need to see Greenie. You jealous?" Jacob answered for me.

"N-no I am not - just leave, Jacob." Evie looked to the floor and blushed. I was so confused. Greenie?

"Well i'm off. I'll see you later y/n!" He zipped off.

 **/ End Flashback**

"You know, I don't know what it is about you , y/n, but you just might be my favourite rook," Jacob laughed.

"I - well thankyou Mr Frye." I tried not to blush.

"Ugh Evie's back," Jacob groaned, pointing behind me.

"Ah, Miss F - Evie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob I need to talk to you, stop disrupting y/n,"

"Sorry, y/n, good luck with the moving stuff." He patted my shoulder.

"Thankyou, Mr Frye, Miss Frye. See you later then," I walked away.

"Evie," Evie called after me.

"Right sorry, Evie!"

 **Jacob's POV**

I collapsed onto the sofa behind me. "Ugh, killing people. Such hard work," I sighed. Evie scowled. "What's that for?" I asked.

"You are so annoying. But I need you to listen to me now." She looked at me sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'm all ears."

"Good. All ears. No mouth."

"B-"

"No. Mouth. Phew, okay here goes. I can't perform an assasination that needs to happen. I need to be somewhere else, and so that leaves you to do it."

"That's great! Who, who do I kill?"

"No Jacob, it's still listening time. This is to be a low profile assasination. LOW-PROFILE, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"And by low profile I mean you need to blend in. A ball is taking place at the location, so you will be disguised as an upperclass man attending."

"A disguise? Have you been in touch with Freddie?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. He gave me your disguises for the evening."

"Disgui _ses_?"

"Yes you'll have a partner. A girl. Choose any one of the female Rooks."

"Ah. Do they... have to be experienced?" I asked, thinking of no one in particular...

"You want to take y/n."

"Wha- well if you insist."

"I didn't insist I really don't ca-"

"If you think she's the best option. Well i'll just go find her then." I stood up and stretched. "Good luck with Greenie, and before you ask, yes I will walk you down the aisle."

"JACOB!"

"Yes? Oh right i'll organise the cake too."

"You little-"

"Charmer. Oh, I know." I walked off feeling smug and I could just feel Evie dying behind me.

"I - hope you die!" She yelled.

"Ditto."

I jumped train carriages and eventually found y/n. Well her room anyway. She'd been given a special room because she was actually now our travelling nurse. Along with fighting, y/n had some medicinal abilities too. She was talented indeed. I knocked at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" her voice came from inside.

"Only your favourite person in the world," I replied.

"Well, come in Mr Frye."

I opened the door to see y/n in Rooks clothing. "So I am your favourite person then?"

"Who knows. I just recognised your voice. These clothes are strange. Why the colour Green?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Ask Evie."

"Am I missing something? You keep mentioning 'Greenie' around Evie."

"Yep. If I say anything she'll kill me but here's a hint. She _loves_ Greenie. A lot. Your clothes really look good on you though." I complimented. And I actually did mean it. I had never seen the Rook uniform look so good on someone.

"Thankyou..."

"Ah, yes, I came to ask you if you would join me on a mission."

Y/n's eyes brightened. "A real mission?!" She bounced around. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "So, a mission?"

"Yes, and a special one at that. We'll be disguised as a couple."

"A - a couple... Well of course i'll join you, Mr Frye."

"Y/n, you can call me Jacob, you know."

"O-oh I couldn't." she looked to the floor.

I laughed quietly. "Well i'll bring you your costume and we'll go to the carriage Frederick Abberline arranged for us. He's a master of disguise.

I waited at the carriage for y/n. I felt so weird in these clothes. Suits were not my type of thing, and neither were ties. Too fancy for my liking. In the distance, I saw a figure running down the stairs.

"Sorry! Sorry i'm late, I just found it so difficult to wear this thing!" y/n came into view. She looked absolutely elegant in her long, flowing, purple ballgown, and her h/c, silky hair was done up in a very confusing but impressive way. Her hands were covered with white gloves that were embroidered with intricate purple flowers. "Wow, you look fancy," she giggled. She looked oblivious to her own beauty. Not that I thought she was beautiful or anything... okay fine maybe a bit.

"I was just about to say the same thing. You look great!"

"Th-thankyou, but this dress is so - well, poufy. How many layers can one gown have?!" She sighed. "You aren't wearing a hat or a hood or anything! Wow I never thought i'd see the day."

I ran my hand through my hair. "It feels weird with out something on my head."

"It doesn't look weird, don't worry. You look rather handsome - I mean - well, we should leave now, right?"

"Yes we should get going."

"I mustn't forget, Evie told me to keep an eye on you."

"Ha ha while she keeps an eye on Greenie," I sneered to myself, as I opened the carriage door. "After you, _my lady_."

"My lady?" y/n laughed.

"Yes, we're in disguise so we have to play the part, _my lady_."

"Well, then thankyou kindly, Mr Frye," she stepped into the carriage, and I followed.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

Jacob did not seem aware of the torture he was putting me through. He would make comments like 'I like you' and 'You are the prettiest Rook if you ask me' without even realising that I was blushing like crazy. He even told me he wasn't sure what my eye colour was and stared into my eyes for an age. His eyes sure were intriguing. Wait I did this before, I looked at his eyes and thought wow those eyes and then I - but wow his eyes - wait I was getting side-tracked - who was I again?

There was something about Jacob that really made me happy. He was nothing like anyone else I had ever met.

"y/n?" Jacob brought me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, ha ha!" I laughed sheepishly. "Oh, we're here!"

"Yes time to kill some- oh I mean time to blend in and make sure no one sees me kill the guy," Jacob corrected responsibly.

"Ja - Mr Frye, Evie briefed me on the mission, so you can follow my lead." I explained. "Although it's a bit hard to be productive in this damned gown."

"Well you look good anyway. Lead the way, y/n." I tried not to blush at the comment (to no avail). I hopped out of the carriage and Jacob did too. There were many couples around, all holding hands and linking arms.

"Psst!" Frederick whispered from the driver's seat. "You guys need to act like a couple or the disguise won't work!"

"Alright Freddie, that'll be all. Off with you now." Jacob waved Mr Abberline away. Without a word, he gently placed my arm around his. I hugged his arm. "Is this couple-y enough?" he asked me quietly.

"I would imagine so. A-anyway, first things first, we need to identify the target."

"Good idea," a smirk played across Jacob's lips, " _my lady_."

I gulped. This would be a long night.

 **Evie's POV**

I had been collecting Henry's pressed flowers, and each time I brought one to him, his face would just light up. I never got tired of his reaction. From time to time I would think about how I shouldn't get too close to Mr Green. Jacob had reminded me on many occasions that an assassin should never allow personal feelings to compromise the missions that had to be done. I would never allow that to happen... but what if it got in the way? I tried to ignore those thoughts. I enjoyed Mr Green's company. He was so kind, calm, sensitive and- oh god I needed to lie down. Well I would collect his flowers nonetheless.

I was walking the streets of Whitechapel, enjoying the unusual peace that had settled in the borough. The night air was cold but refreshing, and it was nice not having Jacob around to tease me. He said the most absurd things sometimes.

Although... I had a feeling he was interested in the new recruit, y/n. Who could blame him, she was very likeable. Jacob had the weirdest personality. He was he type of man that was oblivious to his own feelings even if they were as plain as day. He would think 'She is the nicest girl i've ever met' and think nothing of it. I doubted he would ever get anywhere with y/n. Well who knows? Fate reveals itself in different ways. Maybe fate would let Henry and I... never mind...

 **Jacob's POV**

We had entered the mansion, and tried to fit in with the other rich people. I wasn't quite good at fitting in, but y/n looked so amazing, she easily passed as one of them. Ugh they were so snobby, and most of them were Templars. Resist the urge to killlllll. y/n was holding onto my arm, and it was actually very comfortable.

y/n leaned over slightly and whispered,"Ja- Mr Frye, i've located the target. Now our job is to lure him out at a good time-" She was interrupted but the string quartet that started playing, and all the couples started to dance. "Now is not a good time. Right now we have to do what these people are doing. We don't want to stand out. Now what are they doing..." y/n looked around a everyone else. She let go of my arm and then placed her delicate left hand on my shoulder. She gently placed my right hand on her waist and then with her right hand, entwined her fingers with mine.

"Sorry," y/n said softly.

I gulped. Being this close was making me nervous. And I rarely ever got nervous. "It's fine, this is our job right?"

She nodded."Right, our job. But I have no idea how to dance!"

"Well, sorry but I can't help you there. You're talking to Mr Two Left Feet here."

"Okay, well we'll just follow everyone else's lead."

"Right. You follow their lead, I'll follow yours."

y/n laughed nervously. She moved her foot, so I moved mine, then she did again, so I did - and before I knew it we were actually dancing. The footwork wasn't so hard. It was sort of how I moved my feet when free running, climbing buildings, that sort of thing. It was actually very enjoyable, dancing with y/n.

"Oh no, they're about to do the twirling," y/n pointed out.

"I have to spin you around?" I asked.

"Yes, but please don't let me fall, this part seems kind of scary."

"I promise I won't. This should be easy." When the other couples did, I let go of y/n with one hand and twirled her away, then brought her back into a dip. I brought my face close to hers. Her eyebrows slightly raised and her long eyelashes flutterred in the most entrancing way. Her eyes met with mine.

"So, this is fun," I murmured.

"Yes it is," she said quietly.

I pulled away and we returned to our original pose. The music came to the end and people started applauding. We broke away and applauded too. Eventually, people scattered a little.

"Phew that was exhausting," y/n sighed. We both laughed. "Now to lure the target away from the crowd."

I smiled at her. "Looking forward to it."

I hid the target's body in a hay bale, with y/n's help.

"Mission accomplished!" she sang. "My first task was a really fun one!" Her eyes glistened.

"Yes, actually the whole disguise thing was bloody brilliant," I laughed. "Well we better get going before someone realises what's happened."

"I agree. Thankyou for letting me accompany you today, Mr Frye."

"It was my pleasure." It really was. I would invite her to join me on missions from now on.

We walked together for a while, down the streets of Whitechapel. Our conversation was very interesting and I learnt more about y/n.

"Oh, Mr Frye, look over there, it's Evie! What a coincidence!" y/n waved at Evie, and she started walking over to us. "Good evening Evie!"

"Good Eviening. Ha ha." I added.

"Why did you have to ruin it with the pun?" Evie flicked me in the head when she reached us.

"Just trying to set the mood, dear sister."

"Oh, that's right Jacob, Mr Green wanted to speak with you. He said it was important. So you need to see him immediately."

"Oh, alright then i'll be on my way. Do you want me to send him a kiss from you? I'll see you later, Evie, y/n."

 **Y/n's POV**

"See you, Mr Frye," I waved. He started to climb a building, and before I knew it he had disappeared into the night. "Evie who is this Mr Green? I keep hearing about him."

"Henry Green. He's... an ally. He works with us, liberating London and all that."

"And... is he the 'Greenie' Jacob speaks of?"

"Oh, what did he say about Mr Green?" Evie scowled. "He's so annoying."

"He - he didn't say anything!" I laughed.

"Well, good, or I might have killed him."

"So, Evie what are you doing out this hour?" We started to walk along.

"Well I've just finished my mission, so i'm out looking for flowers. I'm assisting Mr Green in finding them all."

"So you admire this Henry Green, do you not?" I asked.

A blush rose to Evie's face, and she shook her head, hastily. "N-no of course not. Well, not in _that_ way..." She played with her hands.

"Evie, it's okay to love someone," I comforted, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not - well... I - okay maybe a little, but you cannot tell anyone, especially not Jacob."

I laughed. "Jacob already sort of knows, doesn't he."

"Well, doesn't mean I can't stop denying it," She pointed out. She looked at a piece of paper. "Now, I can't seem to find this particular flower..." she murmured absent-mindedly.

I looked over her shoulder and saw a list of flowers. I found it so sweet that Evie wanted to collect them all for Henry. I wanted to help as much as I could."Oh I can help you!"

"Really?"

"Yes I would love to help you, Evie! When you collect all the flowers, Mr Green will be very happy. And by the way, you shouldn't worry about Mr Frye, he's only teasing."

"Well, I accept your help. Thanks y/n. You... can call him Jacob, you know."

"B-but I couldn't possibly..."

"Trust me, he'd love it if you said his name."

"He would? Why?"

"Well you like it when he says your name, don't you? Let's go." Evie walked off. I blushed, realising that what she said was true. Whenever Jacob said my name, my heart seemed to soar.

"Y-yes let's."

Over the time that we looked for the flower, I made quite a strong bond with Evie. She was a very good person, and no matter what she said, I could tell she really cared about Jacob. After a lot of searching, we eventually stumbled onto the flower. It was the red tulip - a declaration of love... how about that...

"I'd love to see you give this flower to him!" I giggled, as Evie shut the flower into a book.

"I'm actually going to give them to him all at once. That way he'll be surprised. Well, I think that's enough flower hunting for today, don't you, y/n?"

"Yes, but if you ever need help again please tell me!"

"Well, I could use your help carrying the flowers into my room."

"Of course."

We were back at the train, and I had insisted that I would carry all the flowers for her, and that she should rest. Each flower for some reason was pressed in its own little book. Carrying them all was quite a task, especially as they might have toppled over any second. I couldn't even see past the tall tower of books.

Suddenly, I tripped up on something and fell over, all the books flying out of my arms.

"Aah!" I fell into someone's arms with a loud thud.

"Ow... y/n are you okay?" I had ended up on top of Jacob, who was sprawled out on the floor, hat askew. He was wearing his normal clothes again, but I was still wearing the ball gown. The poufiness of it really didn't help the situation.

My face was an inch away from his. I blushed furiously and pulled away a little."Ahh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to bump into you, and trip you up. Are you alright Jacob?"

"I'm fine." Jacob looked up at me and smirked. "You called me Jacob," he sat up a little.

"I believe I did." I smiled and straightened his hat. "Oh right, sorry!" I realised I was still sitting on Jacob's lap, so I quickly got up. I knelt on my knees, next to him.

"It's fine. Oh dear, I made you drop your things," he got on his knees too. "Here i'll help." With Jacob's help, we gathered all the books that fell.

"Oh no, one flower fell out of its book!" I searched for it frantically.

"Ah, here it is," we said in unison, as we both placed our hands on the flower simultaneously. I pulled my hand away quickly. "Sorry," I said quietly.

He picked up the flower and passed it to me. It was the red tulip. I couldn't hold back a small gasp that passed through my lips. Jacob must have heard, as he smirked again. "Thankyou..." I placed the flower back into its book.

"No problem. I'll help you carry these this time." He picked up the taller half of the pile of books, and left 3 or 4 for me to carry.

"Thankyou again. We're taking these to Evie's room." I stood up and started to walk and Jacob followed.

"Evie likes flowers, does she?"

"Well, sort of."

We reached Evie's room and placed the flowers on her bed. "There, that should be good." I said. "Well I think I need to get out of the gown, it's really annoying, and the heels are uncomfortable too," I murmured to myself.

"Do they make it hard to walk?" Jacob asked, his face concerned.

"Oh, only a bit," I assured.

"But they do."

"Yes."

"Okay." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and scooped me up with his other arm, carrying me. My eyes widened and my heart raced.

"Jacob?" I squeaked. I felt very hot and flustered.

"Now you don't have to walk, see?" he said, his famous smirk appearing on his face once again. While he carried me I couldn't help but look at his face a lot. I He carried me to my door, and then gently put me down. "There you go."

I opened my door. "Thankyou for everything today. I think i'll really enjoy my time as a Rook."

"I think i'll enjoy it too."

"Well, goodnight, Jacob."

"Goodnight, y/n."

I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. I put the heels next to me. Phew, the day was exhausting. Jacob really was something. I liked him very much. I was so tired, that I fell asleep without even changing out of my ballgown. That night, I dreamt of a top hat and a flower. That's all I remembered of the the dream when I woke up, anyway.


	2. Arguments and Lip balm

_**This is the second chapter! Enjoy! Quite a long chapter compared to the last one but hey, it'll be good. This is meant to be a Jacob x reader, but I made a character in my mind. If you want you can do that too.**_

 **Y/N'S POV**

I opened my eyes, well rested and content with my current life. I'd been living on the train for two days now, and they had been two of the best days of my life. I had made many friends including Henry Green and the twins Evie Frye and Jacob Frye. They were very welcoming, and I cherished the time I spent with them.

I sat up, streched and yawned my tiredness away. "Good morning," I muttered to myself. I got out of bed and went to the mirror. My hair was an absolute mess. I brushed it out and then changed into my clothes. A simple turquoise blue dress. I didn't feel like wearing my Rook uniform yet. I opened the door and just as I was about to step out, someone walked past.

"Jacob?"

"Mm." He kept walking.

"Well good morning to you, too..." I followed him into the next train car.. He started to pace around. "Whoa whoa whoa, Jacob, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply. He seemed quite angry about something. His eyebrows were furrowed, and creases that weren't usually there appeared on his face. He kept pacing around. I walked in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry... it's nothing at all, y/n." He lied.

"You're lying. It's got to be something. Someone?"

"It's that girl, Evie," Jacob said with a hint of disgust at her name.

"Why? What did Evie do?" I asked.

"It's really nothing, okay?" He gently pushed my hands off his shoulders. "Thanks for worrying, but it's nothing. I'm going for a walk." He dismissed me and jumped out of the train.

Evie stormed past me. "Ugh that idiot!" she exclaimed.

"Evie, what happened, seriously?!" I demanded.

"Jacob happened. He's so stupid and insensitive, it's hard to believe we're related! I wish we weren't!"

"Now, Evie i'm sure you don't mean that-"

"I do mean that! I'm going for a walk!" She jumped off the exact same way as Jacob did.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

Henry came along, and I was scared this was going to be a repeat of what just happened."Ah good morning, Miss s/n. How are you this fine day?"

"Hello Henry, phew I'm glad you aren't angry as well. I'm very confused, that's for sure... did you see Jacob and Evie just now?"

"Yes, the Frye twins. They did seem most furious. For what reason i'm not quite sure."

"Well, all we can do is wait for them to come back..."

I decided to take a stroll since the day was so nice. The breeze was perfect and the lovely warmth was pleasantly surprising - this was London after all. What a stroke of luck! On a bench in the near distance, sat a very moody Jacob, his head down and his arms resting on his legs. I rushed up to him, but he did not realise I was there. I sat down next to him. "Jacob," I tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"What do you want?" he murmured.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong. I can help you if you tell me. Besides, I want the happy Jacob back." I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. I sighed. "Jacob, if you tell me about your problem, you'll feel better."

He smiled. "Why do you care so much?"

"I told you, I want the happy Jacob back."

"Fine, I guess I can tell you. It's no secret or anything-" He was interrupted when some random man sat in between us. People these days. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" Jacob suggested.

We got up and got as far away from the man as we could get. "Let's go somewhere that's quiet," I said.

"I know a place."

I followed Jacob and he led me to the St Paul's Cathedral for some reason.

"This is the place?"

"Yes. I like to climb the Cathedral sometimes." he began to climb.

"Wait! I'm not that good at climbing! I'll die if I fall!" I called after him. He jumped back down.

"It's okay," He came over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"What are you-"

"Hold on tight." I did as he said and gripped onto him. He pointed his hand up at the top of the building and a metal wire shot out. The end grappled onto the building and we shot up into the sky.

"Aaah!" I yelled, my eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes!" Jacob laughed. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I should have kept them closed. Jacob smirked at me, making me blush profusely.

In a flash, we had reached the top of the cathedral, and Jacob let go of me. He went a sat down on a ledge and I joined him. "Wow, the view up here is spectacular!" I exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it. I like to sit up here sometimes to clear my mind. In fact, being high up anywhere calms me somehow."

"It is quite calming, yes." We sat for some time. Not talking, but just looking down at the city around us. It was a pleasant silence.

"So, Jacob, tell me what's been bothering you so much," I said after a while.

"Evie and I... you could say we've had some... creative differences."

"Oh. Continue," I encouraged.

"She just won't agree with me on anything. She won't agree with any of my ideas about liberating London at all."

"So you aren't seeing eye to eye."

"No we aren't. And that's it, that's the reason." He said one thing but his eyes looked distant, and said another.

"There's more to it than that."

"There's not."

I glared at Jacob, then softened my expression. "There is."

There was a long silence and the sun was starting to set.

Finally, Jacob spoke."It's not something I like to talk about much. But we were younger, we were trained by our father. Evie loved him so much, and she looks up to him even now, but... I never payed attention to what he taught us - I didn't agree with his views at all."

"What about your Mother?" I asked.

"She died before I knew her." He looked solemn and his eyes grew misty.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No, it's alright. Evie won't shut up about our Father now. But I can't help but resent him. He's dead now, but if I could see him again, I'd - well I don't know what i'd do..." He looked down at his feet. He looked so lost, it broke my heart.

"I - I couldn't understand what you went through, so i'm not saying I know how you feel. But I must have some idea. I had problems too, when I was younger"

 **Jacob's POV**

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"My father. He was a Templar. He never did love me. He never said it outwardly, but he had wanted a son, not a daughter. He... treated my mother terribly, and ended up... killing her one time when he was angry..." y/n's eyes started to well up. "I was about 10. I didn't witness it happen but I did hear my mother scream." She shook her head and started to stutter. "And it - it was - it was the - most terrible sound I have ever heard." She began to sob quietly, and I could pinpoint the exact moment when I felt my heart breaking.

"I can't forget it. And when she was dead, he treated me even worse." She swallowed her tears. "I managed to run away, and I eventually found out that my father had died. I cried for him. I don't know why. He never even showed me any signs of love but... anyway, i'm trying to say that if I had a sister like Evie... or a brother like you, well I would've been much better off. I wouldn't have felt so alone."

"y/n..."

"You and Evie are lucky to have eachother. You take care of one another. So you should always remember that. That's why you need to fix this rift between you immediately."

"y/n." I lifted y/n's chin and she looked towards me. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, did I go off on a rant? How selfish of me, this is your problem, not mine." I wiped her tears away.

"We can be your brother and sister now, Evie and I."

"Thankyou Jacob." She looked at me with a sincere look of gratitude. She was such a happy person; I would have never imagined that she was keeping such a terrible past locked away. I was glad she had shared it with me. Now she seemed relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and I now had a deeper understanding of her. I felt better too. y/n had persuaded me to forgive Evie.

Then, out of nowhere, y/n gave me a big hug. It was nice, embracing her, and about an age later, we pulled away. "No, _thankyou_ , y/n."

 **Evie's POV**

I had returned to the train later that day, as the sun was just setting. I had walked around and cleared my head for a bit. As much as I hated to admit it, I regretted saying the things I did to Jacob, earlier. I was also quite hostile towards Mr Green but even more so to y/n. I felt terrible about it.

Now, I sat at my chair, thinking about how I could apologise to y/n.

"Ah, Evie you're back," Henry appeared out of nowhere.

"He- Mr Green! I'm sorry for the way I acted. I let my anger get the better of me."

"No worries. All I ask is that you make sure that you and Jacob don't fight too much. He is your brother, after all."

"Thankyou for your concern, Mr Green."

Henry nodded and carried on walking.

I was deep in thought when I heard a thud in the next carriage. "Whoops." It was Jacob. He approached me slowly. I stood up.

"Evie."

"Jacob."

He began: "Well, I just wanted to say, that I am..."

At the same time I started to talk. "I actually wanted to say i'm..."

"Sorry," we both apologised in unison.

"I forgive you, dear sister."

"Back at you, dear brother." I held out my hand. He took it and we shook hands. "Glad that's over," I said.

"Yes it was kind of exhausting. Let's not do it again." Jacob smiled.

"You know, you weren't a bad brother growing up, all in all."

"You weren't a bad sister either. You still aren't."

I looked past Jacob and spotted the top of y/n's head popping out of the side of the doorframe. "y/n, what are you doing?" I called. She tripped over.

"Ow! Nothing, just passing by..." she walked over to us and it seemed she couldn't stop smiling.

"By the way y/n i'm sorry for being so cranky earlier."

"It's alright, I understand," y/n laughed.

"Yes, Evie can be a handful sometimes," Jacob muttered, as he twirled his finger where his brain was. The 'crazy' gesture. Only one problem: he didn't have a brain.

"What was that? It seems like you want to get hurt." I cracked my knuckles.

"No no of course I don't, did I mention you look lovely today?" Jacob grinned sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." I smiled.

y/n laughed."Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" we said.

"Who's older?"

"Oh god," Jacob sighed and slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Yours truly. That's why i'm more mature."

"Right! More mature!" y/n burst out laughing. "You two are hilarious!"

"What? What did I say?" I asked Jacob.

He shrugged and looked at y/n fondly. "Ask our new sister, here."

 **Jacob's POV**

We sat on the sofa, and y/n had finally stopped laughing, and now seemed worn out.

"y/n do you want to go to bed now?" I asked.

"Mmm I think that would be best," she yawned. She started to doze off.

"Not here," I gently shook her. She just yawned in reply. "Fine, i'll take you." I was starting to become familliar with the whole picking y/n up thing. I scooped her up, and she hugged my neck. She was half asleep, so she definitely did not know what she was doing. As I walked, she buried her head in my chest. I reached her room and stopped for a minute. I didn't want to let her go, but I reluctantly placed her in her bed.

"Goodnight, Jacob," she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight." She looked so serene while she slept. She probably never slept with this peace when she was a child. I was glad. Starting tomorrow I would make sure y/n would always have this peace.

I shut the door as quietly as I could. "Goodnight, y/n."

The next day I woke up on the floor. I must have rolled off my bed... again.

"Ahh, ow." I got up slowly. "Well, it would've been nice to sleep on the mattress for once," I yawned. I got dressed and left my room. I saw Evie in the corner of my eye. "Evie! Good morning, dear sister."

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Who knows... what's that?" I asked. I noticed that Evie was rubbing a small tube on her lips.

"This? Oh it's lip balm."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Makes your lips soft. I've seen a lot of women with them nowadays, so I 'bought' one."

"You stole it, dear sister? How despicable!" I mocked.

"You being alive is despicable."

I winced. "Ouch, that hurt. So, girls like that lip balm stuff?"

"Yes, they do. They're selling them everywhere, so I took one."

"Is it for Greenie?" I taunted.

"Is what for me, Jacob?" Henry walked in. Evie dropped her lip balm.

"N-Nothing!" she flicked me in the head, grabbed my hat and threw it to the next carriage. "Fetch!"

"My hat!" I ran after it, and suddenly saw y/n coming out of her room. I skidded on my feet so that I wouldn't collide with her... again. "Watch-ch-ch out!" I warned. y/n's eyes widened and she hopped out of the way. I slipped and fell on my head. I was fine with the pain, as long as y/n wasn't hurt.

"Oh my goodness! Jacob, you have to be more careful!" y/n scolded, hands on her hips. I looked up at her. She still hadn't changed out of her nightwear. So this was what she looked like when she woke up. When I woke up I looked like a trainwreck.

"I know, I know, sorry, _mother_. But Evie threw my hat away and I don't know where it's got to..." As if on cue, my hat flew in and landed perfectly on y/n's head. It looked pretty cute on her. "Well then."

We both laughed. I had grown to love the sound of y/n's laugh; sweet and innocent. She held out her hand and helped me up (wow her hands were soft.) She took off the hat and passed it back to me. "That was lucky," she giggled.

I dropped the hat on my head. "That's better."

y/n gasped. "Oh no! I need to get dressed!" She jumped back inside her room.

"Well, see you later then." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I found Evie again.

"Evie Evie Evie, come with me," I grabbed her and jumped off the train dragging her with me.

"What the hell!" She shrieked. We were off the train now. "Jacob, this better be good or you're dead." She glared at me.

"It is very important. I want lip balm."

"You want lip balm?! That's why you pulled me off a MOVING train?! You almost KILLED me!"

"So, can you take me to get lip balm?"

"Why didn't you just _ask_ me where to buy it?"

"I... don't know. But still can you take me?"

"Why do you want lip balm?"

"Why don't you?"

"I have it already you fool!"

"Can you take me?"

"Uggghh, fine."

 **Y/N's POV**

I sat on the chair that Evie usually sat on. Where was she, and where was Jacob? The train was so quiet without them squabbling all the time. I was reading a book I found to pass the time. Oh, it was so quiet, this was too weird. I tried to focus on my book... but my mind kept flashing back to Jacob's beautiful eyes. I was so lucky to be near him so much. He bumped into me a lot, which was embarrassing, but also very nice. I got to see him everyday so that kept me happy. He was strange though. Almost as if he himself didn't know what he was feeling at times. _Read the book. Jacob's eyes. Read the book. I like the sound of y/n Frye... READ THE BLOODY BOOK._

Jacob waltzed in. "y/n, hello," he greeted.

"Jacob, where did you go?" I asked.

"Well, I got you something."

"Really?" I stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"It's..." he fumbled through his pockets. "Where is it... ah here," he brought out a small tube of something. "Hope you like it," he passed it to me.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything! What is it?" I asked, so happy that Jacob thought of getting a gift for me for no reason.

"Lip balm. Apparently they're popular among women these days. Evie told me it makes your _lips_ softer," he said with a smirk.

"Jacob!" I pushed him playfully.

"Well anyway, I thought I'd get you something... not sure why, but I bought it with my own money. No stealing, so tell Evie to take _that_." He folded his arms and seemed very proud of himself.

"But where did you get the _money_?" I laughed.

"Looting dead blighters... but that's different..." he assured.

"Oh, yes, very very different." I opened the lip balm and applied some to my lips. It tasted like... something, but it was sweet whatever it was. It smelled nice too."

"How is it?" Jacob asked.

"It's great, thankyou! It tastes very nice," I said as I applied some more.

"It does, does it?" Jacob's smirk reappeared. "Wonder what it tastes like..." he murmured absent mindedly.

"You're wondering, hmm?" I gave him the lip balm. "Go ahead," I teased.

His eyes widened and he passed it back straight away. He had a 'did I just say that?' look about him. "Oh, I couldn't possibly use your present now could I?" he laughed nervously.

 **Jacob's POV**

Did I just say those things out loud?! Oh, god I did. Why? I mean it was fun... but why... She looked as flustered as I felt.

y/n seemed content with absolutely everything."Thankyou, Jacob, I love it," she held the gift close to her.

I cleared my throat."Well, in all seriousness, i'm glad you like the gift. And I just want to make sure you're happy." I said sincerely.

"How couldn't I be? I have great friends now. Evie's like the sister I never had. Henry is such a good role model, and you... well i've probably said this a lot because it's true - you've made me feel so welcome. Happy is exactly how I feel, thanks to you. So, thankyou. A lot."

I smiled. "That's great. That's really good."

"Whoa, am I interrupting something here?" Evie entered with her hands over her eyes.

"No, Jacob was just giving me a present," y/n held it up for Evie to see, "See?"

"Ah. Wonder why he gave you that... anyway, y/n I want you to come with me on a mission. It'll be better with you there."

y/n looked elated, and her e/c eyes sparkled. "Really? Well of course i'll join you!" she hopped over to Evie. They were going on a mission?

"I'll be joining you if you don't mind, dear sister," I insisted.

"What? No, Jacob." Evie stuck her nose up in the air. "y/n and I only."

"Evie, it would be fun if Jacob came too," y/n persuaded.

"Yes, but Evie's no fun, she wouldn't want that..." I added, leaning on y/n's shoulder.

"I am fun!" Evie protested.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Prove it."

"Fine, _brother dearest_ you can come. But we are never ever having an Evie-y/n-Jacob mission again." She folded her arms.

"I think you might change your mind about that, Evie," y/n laughed. "Let's go!"

 **Y/N's POV**

We had carried out a few cargo hijacks and were hijacking our last carriage for the day; Jacob at the reins and Evie and I standing atop the carriage, defending the cargo we had stolen from the Blighters. Jacob kept talking to the horses. He gently said things like, 'Easy', 'Steady on' and my favourite, 'Who's a good horse? You are.' The horses seemed very calm with Jacob driving, which made me all the more attracted to him... damn it...

"How are things looking back there, ladies?" Jacob called back to us.

"Perfect!" I reported.

"Except the sound of your voice is making me nauseous!" Evie laughed.

"Ha ha ha, I guess i'll just talk more then, oh sister dearest!" He yelled.

We slowed down in a nearby alleyway, and unloaded the cargo. One box was particularly heavy. I tried to lift it, but when I did I almost tipped over. I tried again.

"What's in this crate? Metal?" I muttered. A hand touched mine. I realised it was Jacob's, and moved mine.

"Actually yes, it is," Jacob grabbed the crate quite easily.

"Wow, how did you lift it?"

"Lifting crates of metal is what I do," Jacob laughed. "That and killing people."

"You are a man of many talents!" I picked up a different crate and we walked together.

"Thankyou very much. I try."

"Try but _fail_ ," Evie added, appearing out of nowhere. "Well, that's the last of it," she said as we deposited the crates.

"We should be leaving, shouldn't we?" I asked Jacob and Evie, only looking at Jacob, and consequently, the weird looking into his green eyes, or brown, or there were so many beautiful colours and hmm his hair looked silky... what did it feel like? Oh, back to the eyes-

"Are you okay y/n?" Evie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Wh-what?!" I snapped out of it - well sort of... "I'm fine. I was just... thinking about how much I love you two! Great friends! Great-y great great - is it hot out here?"

"It's bloody freezing, what _are_ you talking about?" Jacob shivered.

"I don't really know what i'm talking about!"

"Are you feeling sick?" Jacob asked, now concerned. "You're going red now too." Great, there was my shovel. Now I just had to dig my way out.

"Love sick?" Evie whispered. I elbowed her. "Ow!"

"Whoops! Maybe i'm ill, yes. Clearly i'm not in control of my actions." I pulled my hair. "Ow, see?"

"So you could kiss Jacob at any minute without being in control of it..." Evie muttered quietly. I elbowed her again. "Gah!"

"Oh dear, it happened again!"

Jacob started to freak out. "I've never seen this before... Oh my god we need to - WE NEED TO GET HER HOME! OH MY GOD - WHAT DO WE - AHHH I CAN'T DEAL WITH DEATH!"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jacob! She isn't dying," she explained.

"Well we need to protect y/n. With our lives. ONWARDS!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction of the train. Phew... I got out of that situation easily.

The end of the mission had arrived quickly, which was quite sad. The missions that night had really been exciting. It was amazing to have the company of both the Frye twins; I found it incredibly amusing listening to the stupid conversations that Evie and Jacob shared, and I had noticed that their different personalities balanced eachother's out. Evie made sure Jacob didn't do anything too rash, and Jacob made sure Evie didn't let her emotions get the better of her.

We had arrived back at the train, and Jacob made me sit on the sofa. He crouched down in front of me and examined me. His face was so close to mine. I just had to remain calm. If that was even possible.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking right into my eyes.

"Yes, i'm fine. Ha ha, what a miraculous recovery, ha ha ha!"

He inched in closer. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes I am sure."

He held out three fingers. "How many fin-"

"Three, i'm n-not ill anymore, I told you."

"Hmm..." He pulled his fingers away and came in closer. "y/n, tell me again, what colour are your eyes?" he asked softly. Just remain calm. CALM. Calm. I couldn't be calm! My heart was about to break out of my ribcage!

"U-uh they're e/c, remember?" I stammered.

"They seem to change colour a bit, sometimes, i've noticed. Did you know that?"

"N-no actually. Yours too." I looked down. "Y-you have pretty eyes." I said.

"On the contrary, I think they're two pools of horse dung. _Yours_ however, _they're_ pretty."

"Jacob -" Henry walked in.

"I'm just checking y/n for any signs of sickness. She's fine."

"Oh... so I was just going to remind you that um - you know what? It can wait, ha ha, continue," Henry's voice faded away as he backed away.

"Okay, so you aren't ill, then!" Jacob stood and brushed himself off.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the begi - oh well. Thanks so much Doctor Jacob."

"You are welcome. Doctor Jacob, I like it... i'll go see what Greenie wants." he followed after Henry.

"Ok, see you," I called. When he was out of sight I sighed and slipped down onto the floor. "ughblurgleurghleahhhhh..." I moaned as I lay there. Being around Jacob was too much. I couldn't handle his amazingness all in my face like that.

"What are you doing? I almost stepped on your head!" Evie exclaimed.

"I'm just dying, don't mind me. Evie, do you want to hang out for a bit in my room? I kind of need to talk to you. Right away."

"Yes, sure," she helped me up off of the floor.

 **Jacob's POV**

"Ah Greenie, there you are, what was with the sudden exit?" I found Henry reading some book at his desk.

"Oh, I did not want to disturb your little moment over there..."

"Moment?" I asked.

"Yes."

"As in..."

"As in, you and y/n."

"y/n and I?"

"Yes."

"Moment?"

"Oh for the love of - Jacob do you really just look into y/n's eyes, say they are pretty and then just - nothing?" he asked.

I didn't fully understand what Greenie was saying, but I kind of did..."y/n... and me... Wai- wai- wait this isn't about me. Why did you call me here, anyway?"

Henry paused. "Ah, yes, well Christmas is approaching, and I just could not think of a fitting gift for Evie. I was wondering if you would make any suggestions?"

"Oh, I was just going to give her a stick with 'Christmas' carved into it again. You know, so she'll feel sorry for me because i'm broke, and be like 'Oh well it's the thought that counts.'"

"You're broke?"

"Nope."

"So you aren't getting your sister a gift?" Henry gave me the eyes.

"Well i'll add some twigs to the stick, make it a little artsy."

Henry shook his head. "Evie will be sad..."

"Ugh fine i'll get her something. She probably wants a gun or a knife. Or anything that can harm someone. Yes, that seems about right."

"You - you think so?"

"Oh, Greenie, let me just put it this way: Anything you get Evie, anything at all, she'll love you for it. Love you. For it."

Henry acted strange. "Love me for it... well thankyou, Jacob, that was quite helpful. Here is some advice. Think a bit more about it. You and y/n. You are a bit oblivious to that sort of thing aren't you."

"I am?"

"Good luck with that."

"With what?!"

Henry patted me on the back and left me there.

"It funny how we're in London, but no one speaks bloody English," I said to myself.

 **Evie's POV**

I hopped onto y/n's bed. "So what is it? Trouble in Jacob-ville? I did warn you," I laughed.

"Evie, I think I... like him." y/n said into a pillow.

"No, really?"

"Really," her muffled voice replied. "I don't know what i'm doing half the time when Jacob's there."

"Really? You like him that much?" I asked.

y/n lifted her head from the pillow. "Yes. I think I do."

I couldn't comprehend the fact that someone might find my idiot brother attractive in any way; especially someone as pretty as y/n. I understood her feelings though. Henry made me feel much like y/n was feeling now.

"He stops me from thinking straight. With his eyes and stuff. I'm not even thinking in zig zags it's just completely:" she waved her hands around. "Like that. But I don't really understand it."

"y/n," I giggled. "You and Jacob are actually quite alike."

"How so?"

"Well you both have no idea what your thoughts and feelings mean, even if they're as plain as day!"

"I - is that really what I do?" She sat up.

"Yes. Jacob likes you. I know it, but he doesn't know it."

"But that makes no sense."

"It's Jacob. Of course it makes no sense."

"Okay. Okay. Oh - ka - hay. I'm fine now. I'll just let it happen, the way it happens."

"Perfect."

"Oh, and I wish you the best of luck with Henry," y/n smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks, y/n. It's so nice to have a girl around," I sighed. It really was nice to have y/n here. I had someone to freely talk about things with.

"It is. Evie, you can tell me about anything from now on, yes?" Iris said.

"Yes, and the same with you," I replied.

"It's a promise." y/n shook my hand. We both laughed. y/n looked me up and down. "Evie, I love your clothes, they're so assassin-y."

"You do?"

"Yes, you and Jacob have stylish clothes. The Rooks uniform is a bit-"

"Ugly," I finished for her.

"- I was going to say uncomfortable."

"Well, I just want you to know that I regard you as someone higher than a Rook. You help a lot, you're basically - an assassin." I thought for a bit. An assassin... "Well, I have got to go and sleep or I might get really cranky in the morning," I laughed.

"Get some good rest. Ohhhh! Christmas is coming soon! How can I sleep?" y/n exclaimed as she got under the covers. "Bye Evie!"

"Night," I rushed out. I had a great idea!

 **y/n's POV**

I curled up in the covers. I wondered what Jacob was doing right about now. It was weird how I thought about him so much and he probably never thought about me at all. It was like the first thing I thought about in the morning was Jacob. And the last thing before I went to sleep: Jacob. What was he thinking about? Ha ha! Today he was so nice to me! It didn't mean anything, but it was still amazing. I curled up even more and squeaked unintentionally. I fell asleep happy.


	3. Operation Christmas Evie and Love?

_**Aaaand here we are: chapter three! It's not quite Christmas yet but this is a Christmas story!**_

 **Y/N's POV**

"y/n y/n y/n y/n! How many times do I have to wake you? y/n."

"Ssh. sleepy. Five more minutes..." I mumbled. I shrunk into the duvet. So comfortable and warm.

"y/n, hurry up," Jacob's voice came from the other side of the door. "You need to get up it's Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?" I shot up. "Oh I need to get up!"

"That's what i've been trying to tell you," Jacob said. "Are you dressed?" the doorknob turned slowly.

"No no no! Don't come in yet!" I ran over to my cupboard and pulled on a blue dress. I fixed my hair and blinked my tiredness away. "Ok now. Now you can come in."

"Your majesty," Jacob entered, and bowed. He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob, well almost." I hopped over to him. "So, what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, Henry's taken the lead this Christmas. He has a schedule for today - _very_ organised - it's scary. Also, Freddy's spending Christmas with us."

"Sounds fun! This'll be my first Christmas in a long time with people I care about! I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Evie actually made breakfast for us today... i'm afraid." Jacob put me in front of him and he hid behind me.

"Why?"

" _Evie_ made it. Poison, explosions, dead people, anything could happen."

"Oh, i'm sure Evie is a wonderful chef."

 **Jacob's POV**

y/n seemed so happy about everything. The happiness was contagious; I couldn't stop smiling.

We went over to the table where Evie was serving pancakes shaped like christmas trees and stars. They looked good... Did Evie actually make them? Hmm... I pulled out a chair for y/n and sat next to her.

Evie paused for a moment when she gave Henry his pancakes.

"Thankyou, Evie," Greenie smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Evie replied. They smiled at eachother for ages. Did they not realise?

" _Hellooo_ , you two, _some_ people are awaiting their pancakes," I called.

Evie snapped out of it. "Right, pancakes!" She hurried to y/n and I and served us our breakfast.

"Thanks!" y/n laughed. Still so happy.

"Thankyou," I said and Evie's jaw dropped.

"Thankyou? Jacob said _thankyou_? Well, the world's gone mad."

"Hey, I have manners,you know," I protested.

Everyone glared at me except y/n, who was busy admiring her breakfast. "No. No you don't" Evie said. "y/n, you have changed Jacob for the better."

y/n looked up from her pancakes. "I'm sorry what are we talking about?"

I turned her head back to her food. "Eat your pancakes," I told her.

"Fine by me," She hummed and looked back to her pancakes.

"Well everyone, enjoy the festive breakfast!" Evie announced.

"I've never actually had a christmas tree before," y/n said as she ate some pancake.

"Me neither, actually," Evie sat down at the table.

"I've always wanted one though." y/n played with the pancake shaped like a tree. "They cost a lot though, especially with the Templars running all the Christmas tree companies."

"We could always..." I began.

"Jacob?" y/n turned to me.

I smiled. "Get one ourselves."

"I like the sound of this," Evie did a 'go on' gesture.

"Well, we could always steal one of theirs," I suggested.

y/n shook her head. "No way! It's Christmas - that means uh... yada yada bla bla goodwill to all men. So no stealing." She waved her pancake around as she spoke. "If only we could cut our own tree... That would be so fun."

"Maybe..." I rose from my chair. "We could."

"Oh no it's 'great idea time'" Evie remarked.

"Okay, where do the Templars actually go to get the trees?" I asked everyone.

"We don't know, idiot," Evie answered.

"Exactly, so we just tail them to where they cut the trees, and we cut one ourselves. No need for killing _or_ stealing," I explained as I looked at y/n.

"Oh, Jacob! That's a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed.

"We'll call it, Operation: Deck the Halls," I said as I spread my hands.

"Jacob that's such a stupid name."

"Hey, it's either that, or Operation: Christmas Evie."

"We'll go with the first one," she finally agreed.

"Nah, we'll do the second one, just to irritate you, dear sister."

Evie sighed."There will be a day when i'll lose control and slap you in the face. But today is not that day. Listen, I'll be busy with... something else," she continued.

"And me," Henry added.

"Y-yes, Hen- ahem Mr Green and I need to tend to something else," she said, averting her eyes from Greenie.

"Aha, I see. Well you _tend_ to that _stuff_ ," I winked at Henry and Evie, "and y/n and I will take care of the tree."

Evie's eyes widened. "Good, so you won't bother me anymore!" She folded her arms and looked away, trying to hide her flustered face.

y/n stood up and tugged at my arm. "Let's go Jacob! We have work to do!"

"Wait, my pancake," I kept eating.

"Jacob."

"Fine. Coming." I stuffed the rest in my mouth. "Mmhhum, nice food, Evie."

 **Y/N's POV**

We were tailing the carriage that was going to the source of all the Christmas trees. Jacob kept humming christmas carols as we followed the carriage, which I couldn't help but find adorable. I found myself humming along quietly, sometimes. We finally arrived at the location with all the trees. We stood on one of the tallest ones.

"Now what, Jacob?" I asked.

"We have to wait, since we can't kill anyone today. We'll just sit here until they leave." He sat on the branch of the giant tree we were on. I sat too.

"Let's talk, we'll be here a while," I suggested.

"So, y/n, what do you usually do on Christmas?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I've never really had a _very_ fun one before, but I guess I just used to think about Christmassy things. That was pretty fun," I replied.

"Huh. What kind of things?"

I swung my legs. "Oh, you know, carols, trees, santa, presents, mistletoe. That sort of thing."

"Mistletoe? What's that?" He asked, now swinging his legs too.

"Oh... well when two people stand under it, they have to... kiss. It's some tradition, I don't know..." I played with my hair.

"Kiss... any two people? And they _have_ to do it?" he asked, looking excited.

"Yes... why?"

"Oh-ho I have a plan. Where does one purchase this mistletoe?"

The enemies still hadn't left yet. Jacob was dozing off next to me.

"Jacob, don't fall asleep while on a tree. It's basic common sense," I told him.

He yawned. "I won't fall. Even if I did, you'd protect me y/n. Wouldn't you?" He murmured in his tired voice. Did I mention I really loved his tired voice? He yawned again and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Jacob... again - falling asleep on a tree leads to death in most cases," I whispered.

"No..." He nuzzled into my scarf that was wrapped around my neck. I was finding it extremely hard to breathe. "I won't die, just wake me up when they leave..."

"O-Okay," I squeaked.

Throughout the time Jacob was asleep, he mumbled things. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but I was pretty sure that one of the words was 'Pancakes.' Yes, that seemed about right. I could feel his eyelashes slightly against my skin and his warm breath on my neck. It tickled. God, why did he have to do this? I had been constantly blushing for this whole time because of him.

"Alright boys, let's pack up," I heard a voice say from down below. Yes! They were finally leaving. After ten minutes or so, the men had left.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob, they've left."

"Wha-" Jacob's eyes fluttered open. "y/n, I told you I wouldn't fall." he yawned. "For I am a _master_ assassin." He was awake but still resting on me. I stayed silent, unable to find the words to say. "y/n?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine." I said, blushing a deep red.

Jacob lifted his head. "Wow, who knew you'd be such a soft pillow?" He stretched.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is. It also means that from now on I declare you my pillow for when I need one. I'll be yours too." He stood and pulled me up, his face now super close to mine. "Is it a deal?" He asked. WHY DID HE ALWAYS DO THIS, DID HE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THIS WAS REALLY ROMANTIC AND I WAS DYING?!

"It's a deal," I managed to barely whisper.

"Let's go get us a tree!" he laughed, free running down the trees. I followed, flustered, fluttery and filled with happiness.

I landed on the ground and ran to where where Jacob was. He was admiring a very large tree.

"Jacob, why don't we go for one of the _smaller_ trees?" I suggested.

"No, we want the big one: more Christmassy that way. We can do it, if we just - ah _see,_ one of the idiots left their axe. I'll use that!" He grabbed an axe that layed on a tree stump and started hacking at the tree. "This - could - take - a - while -" he said each word as he sliced at the tree. "Why don't you rest y/n?" He asked.

"No, i'm helping! I'll go get a carriage. Then we have somewhere to put the tree."

"Ah, always thinking ahead. Fine, you get the carriage, thanks y/n!" He showed me his amazing smile, and after all I had been through today with this piled on top, I was honestly just about ready to melt.

"Well, see ya!" I dashed away. "Phew," I sighed to myself as I headed off.

 **Evie's POV**

"Well, Evie, you requested my help? What do you need?" Henry asked. I was encapsulated in the warmth of his brown eyes. "Evie?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry Mr Green, I just um - yes, right so I still haven't managed to finish y/n's present for Christmas. I wanted to make her something like this:" I passed him a scrumpled piece of paper with my design for y/n's gift on it, and his hand lingered on mine for a second longer before he took it.

"How extravagant, Evie, you designed this?" He looked impressed. I nodded.

"Well, here's the real thing." I brought out the unfinished gift. "I haven't finished it yet. I can't finish crafting it until I have Golden Spider Silk. Without that, it just won't be special enough. So, I need your excellent skills to help me track the material down while y/n's busy with the tree."

Henry nodded. "Of course. You should have asked me earlier, because I think I know exactly where we can find some."

"Thanks, Henry - Mr Green, let's go!" Henry stood up and I followed swiftly.

"Yes, let's. But, Evie." Henry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Henry. If - I mean if you'd like..."

"Thankyou, Henry."

 **Jacob's POV**

Just one more... I cut the tree again and it started to fall in my direction. I rolled out of the way, and it hit the ground, missing me by an inch. "That went well."

"Jacob! Are you okay?" y/n showed up in a carriage with a large cart attached for cargo.

"Fine! You're just on time y/n. Let me just put the tree in and we can leave."

"I'll help!" she hopped out of the driver's seat and helped me lift the tree. She was so nice all the time.

"Thankyou. You are the most helpful person I have ever met, seriously!"

We lifted the tree together and hauled it into the cart.

 **Y/N's POV**

The hardest part? Suprisingly it wasn't getting the tree on board the train. It was actually just trying to not pass out. I wondered how much of this I could take: Jacob was teasing me so much without even knowing he was doing it himself. He would pull me in close or talk about mistletoe, randomly hug me or compliment me about the most embarrassing thing; and all without batting an eyelash!

We did eventually manage to drag the tree onto the train, and Jacob celebrated by flopping onto the floor and hollering "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Well that's one way to celebrate," I remarked as I made sure the Christmas tree was propped up safely.

Jacob hopped up. Wow, it looks pretty good, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Although... it needs decorations, or what good is it at all?"

"I agree. Now where to find decorations..."

"We'll go to a shop - and _buy_ the things. It's much easier that way, no?"

"Aha, and the shop will have mistletoe, great thinking y/n!" He laughed, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go y/n, this is fun!" he looked and sounded so carefree and childish, it lifted my heart to the sky and even higher.

"Yes, it is!" I gripped onto his hand. Why not? It was really _really_ warm on this cold winter's day.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked.

"Let's." We headed towards a shop where we could buy the decorations.

"Ha _ha_ , I didn't know shopping could be so exciting," Jacob exclaimed as we boarded the train once more. He was holding the box of decorations we bought.

"I've always wanted to decorate a tree! I'm excited!" I took the box from Jacob and placed it on the floor in front of the tree. "Here goes!" I dug things out from the box, and stumbled upon Jacob's mistletoe. "Jacob, your beloved mistletoe," I threw it to him.

"Yes! Time to set up my trap."

"Trap?"

"Yes. Greenie and Evie will have no choice but to kiss. Ah, it'll be hilarious."

Evie and Henry! That would be great if they finally became a couple! "You're planning to set them up? Oh, Jacob, that's lovely! Evie may not say it, but she'd be ever so grateful if you did, and so would Henry!"

"Yes, it's irritating, how much they fancy eachother." He started hanging baubles on the tree, as did I.

"Of course it isn't. It's love."

"I suppose. It's... love. What exactly is that though? I mean, love love or..."

My heart almost melted. Jacob was so adorable, asking 'what exactly love was.'

"Well, between them, i'd say it's love, yes. You can tell by the way Henry looks at Evie."

"Well, how does he look at her?" he asked.

"He smiles a lot when Evie is around. If she talks, he's elated, if she laughs, he's over the moon. Even her just being there makes him happier than anything else."

"... And that... that means I - he's _in love_?"

"Yes. In love. Well, i'm not a man so I guess it isn't 100% certain - but I tend to be good at this spotting emotion stuff."

"I... see." he hung up another bauble.

"Evie loves him too." I picked up a bauble and played with it. "She gets very happy when he's there too. And, sometimes, she'll get embarrassed by things..." Was I still talking about Evie or... "...Henry might say. But she still _likes_ when he says things like that. You see?" without Jacob seeing, I pinched myself. _Snap out of it!_

Jacob nodded. "I see. I _think_. Here, you take this end," he passed me one end of the tinsel and we wrapped it around the tree. "Aaaand, done." Jacob dusted his hands together. We both admired the tree.

"It's beautiful!"

"Hold on, aren't we missing the star that goes on top?" he noticed.

"Yes, but we'll wait for Evie, Henry and Frederick to get back first, so we can all witness the special moment together. Also, we need to do it on Christmas day." I looked at Jacob - but Jacob was no longer there. "Jacob? Where did you - AHH!" Jacob pounced on me from behind and wrapped me with leftover tinsel, causing me to scream and fall over.

He caught me and laughed. "Ha ha I scared you!"

"You gave me a heart attack!" I gasped.

"No, you're alive."

I unwrapped the tinsel and tied it onto Jacob's hat. "Merry Christmas, psycho."

Suddenly, Evie and Henry entered. "The tree looks great, well done you two!" Evie complimented.

"Thankyou, dear sister."

"Thanks Evie. So what were you two doing for all this time?" I asked.

"Oh. Uh well, we were just - oh sorry can't talk now - busy busy busy - you know how it is!" Evie dashed away with Henry.

I was so confused. "Okay then... why did they even come in here?"

Jacob folded his arms. "That's just like Evie, leaving us to do all the work - wait, that's actually nothing like Evie. Why isn't she taking charge like she always does?" Jacob pondered.

"Hmm. Well she said she was 'busy busy busy'. Maybe she's working on something else," I suggested.

"Evie and Henry, busy with _what_? Anyway, y/n I also have something to do, so if you'll excuse me," he gave me a warm smile, and left.

I went to my room, sat on my bed, made sure the door was closed and then laughed into my pillow. For some reason I thought that was seriously necessary to keep me sane. "Jacob." I muttered to myself. I wasn't crazy. Just... "In love?"

 **Jacob's POV**

"There." I had rigged the mistletoe exactly where I would later trick Evie and Henry to stand. They would kiss, and I would mock them for years to come. The perfect plan.

"Hello, Jacob. Merry C-" Freddy was approaching.

"NOT - one step closer."

He stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

I pointed at the mistletoe.

"Ah. Phew! Thankyou so much. So where's Green and your sister?"

"Oh they had something to do, although they should be back any second now."

As if on cue, they entered. "Hello Frederick, nice to see you," Evie waved. "Jacob, where's y/n?"

"Yes, where is she?" Freddy asked too.

"She's - I don't actually know. Somewhere... I'll just go find her."

"I got her the best gift ever!" Evie cheered. "She'll love it!"

"That's what you were busy with?"

"Yes, what else would I be doing?"

I looked at Henry and then back at her. She glared daggers at me, but I dodged them pretty easily. "Ha ha! I'll fetch y/n." I whizzed to every carriage of the train. y/n wasn't anywhere so I decided to check her room.

I knocked at her door. "y/n are you in there?" I called. There was no answer. "y/n?" I opened the door and there she was, blissfully sleeping on her bed, cuddling her pillow. Her silky, soft h/c hair flowed in all directions on the sheets, and her lips were curved into a small smile. She was curled into a ball and her delicate arms were wrapped around the pillow, as if she would never let it go. She looked so... I didn't know how to explain it, but I could look at her for hours and not get tired of it. I approached her quietly. I didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

She smiled. "Hmm hmhm..." she murmured inaudible things. "Jacob..." Did she just... say my name in her sleep? Her smile grew and she looked even happier.

I decided not to wake her just yet...

 **Y/N's POV**

"y/n." I heard beside me. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed and Jacob was there standing next to my bed.

"What?" I got up abruptly. "Jacob! What are you-"

"Oh good, you aren't unconcious or anything!" he sighed with relief. "You just fell asleep randomly? It's only midday."

"I - I did? Oh, I don't know what happened." I did know what happened. I came in here, daydreamed about Jacob, then accidentally dozed off and really dreamed about Jacob.

"You looked like you were having such a nice sleep, I didn't want to wake you up." he said.

I blushed. Jacob saw me sleeping, I probably looked like an dopey idiot. Or an idiotic dope. Both.

"Sounded like you were having quite the dream."

"I made sounds?" Oh no no no no no no. No no no. No. I better have not said anything in my sleep.

"Evie and Henry are here by the way. So is Freddy. And Evie said she wants to make some announcement. Let's go." He started to walk off, and was halfway out the door.

"But what noises di-"

He popped his head round the door. "You said my name. Twice. Come on." He walked on.

Oh, my life.

Once we had all sat down, Evie started her announcement. "I have gathered you all here today-"

"To join Henry Green and Evie Frye in holy matrimony," Jacob interrupted, in a posh voice. Evie blushed and her face became as red as the tinsel on the Christmas tree. Henry looked to the floor. I whacked Jacob in the head.

"Sorry, Evie, continue!" I laughed nervously as I made an 'I am so sorry!' expression at her.

She glared at Jacob, and then gathered herself. "Ahem. I just wanted to tell you all that tomorrow is Christmas, so NO GIFT GIVING until then. No one can tell anyone what they are getting from anyone else."

"Sounds good!" I replied. This was going to be the best Christmas ever! And I had already got everyone's their gifts. I hoped they would like them... "Is that all, Evie?"

"One more thing: What are we going to eat tommorow?" She asked everyone.

"Lots and lots of food," Jacob's mouth started to water. "Turkey, roast potatoes, stuffing-"

"Jacob, snap out of it," Henry shook Jacob's shoulders before he fell unconcious.

Jacob swayed. "Food..."

"Well, where would we get the food?" I asked.

Jacob raised his hand.

"No stealing."

Jacob withdrew his hand.

"I know where to get some," Frederick chimed in.

"Freddy has food!" Jacob cheered.

"In a cargo hijack the other day, I was expecting to find leather and silk, but instead there was a ton of food in there," Frederick explained.

Jacob looked at me intently. "We can have that, right, y/n? _We_ didn't steal it, _he_ did, and now he's going to give it to us."

Jacob looked so happy about the food... I thought it over. I finally gave in. "Hmm... fine, i'll accept it. Thankyou, Frederick!"

He smiled. "You're very welcome. But who will cook the food? I sure as hell can't cook."

"I can't cook for my life," Evie admitted sheepishly.

"Same, it's the curse of the Fryes. Father couldn't cook either," Jacob added. "Henry? y/n?"

"Well, i've never tried my hand at cooking before. I could help out here and there but other than that, I can't do much," Henry said.

"y/n?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes, I can cook," I confessed. I had known how to cook ever since I was a child, and since my Mother died, my Father made me cook for him.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Evie asked.

"I was waiting for someone else to volunteer," I sighed.

"Well, we'll all help you," Henry offered.

"Thankyou. Alright, I'll cook you all the best meal I can!" I promised.

The day had ended quickly; I sat on the roof of the train carriage, which had stopped in the middle of the tracks. It was okay though, as these tracks were deserted, so we wouldn't run into any trouble here. The winter air was cold but refreshing, and the small, bright stars lit up the dark blue night sky. In London you didn't see see stars much, so it was nice. I looked up to them and took a deep breath. "I wonder if it'll snow," I murmured to myself.

"It might," I heard a voice say.

"Hello Jacob." I recognised his voice straight away. He came and sat beside me.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I don't know, the air's fresher up here, I guess."

"Yes it is, actually," Jacob agreed.

"Although, it's _freezing_ ," I shivered.

Jacob took off his coat and wrapped it around me. "Here. The cold doesn't really bother me."

"Th-thankyou." I held onto it. It was really warm, and smelled of Jacob. I didn't ever want to give it back...

"No problem."

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I tried to sleep but I just couldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Me neither. y/n, I promise that i'll make tomorrow the best Christmas ever." He looked sincere.

I pulled Jacob into a hug. "Thankyou, Jacob. You know, at first glance you seem kind of rough, but you're really caring."

"I uhh - well - I... thanks?"

 **Jacob's POV**

"Me neither. y/n, I promise that i'll make tomorrow the best Christmas ever," I promised. I really wanted y/n to have a happy Christmas, because she sure as hell deserved one.

Suddenly, y/n wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug. The weirdest feeling came over me. Something crazy happened in my stomach, and my heart rate sped up dramatically. I felt my eyes widen, and my eyebrows raise with surprise. "Thankyou, Jacob. You know, at first glance you seem kind of rough, but you're really caring," y/n laughed quietly.

All I could reply was: "I uhh - well - I... thanks?" I honestly had no idea what was going on. My tongue was twisted and I was lost for words - this _never_ happened to me. And y/n had never hugged me like this before. I had hugged her, but she had never hugged me. Why was she having such a huge effect on me?

Eventually, she pulled away, and I had never been more disappointed. I wanted her to hold me for longer... SNAP OUT OF IT, JACOB. "Caring?" I asked.

"The most caring man I have ever met," y/n replied with a warm smile.

I felt really hot and strange. Man was I ill. I hopped up and hastily backed away, almost tripping over my own foot."Um, yes, so you can keep that until tomorrow... i'm going to go to sleep now."

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep?"

"I feel really weird. I can sleep. Sleep is what I can do. See you in the morning." I hurried off to my room. Sleep is all I needed. Right?

 **Y/N's POV**

"Good morning!" I yawned happily. It was Christmas Day! I had was well rested and elated. I got out of bed and went to my cupboard to find clothes to wear. I saw Jacob's jacket hanging on the hook on my door. I went and picked it up. "Jacob wouldn't mind if I..." I sneakily put the jacket on. It was hilariously big for me, but it was so comfortable! It smelled so good... "What am I doing?" I slipped off the coat and put in back on the hook. I found something to wear: a long purple dress with a green scarf.

I left the room, and checked if anyone else was awake. Henry sat at his desk, looking quite concerned about something. "Merry Christmas, Henry!" I greeted.

He looked up."y/n, hello there. Merry Christmas."

"Henry, what's troubling you?" I asked.

"Well, I just, well I'm just a bit nervous about giving Evie her gift, that's all," he stammered.

"I'm sure she'll love it, whatever it is. There's really no need to worry."

"You think so?"

"I know so," I laughed.

"I hope so... Anyway, y/n let's wake the others up. We must prepare the food."

"Yes, of course. I'll get Evie, you get Frederick and Jacob."

I went to Evie's room and knocked on the door. "Rise and shine!" I called.

There was a loud crash from inside, and the door popped open. "Christmas?" Evie asked.

"Yes it's me, Christmas."

She nodded. "Give me a minute." She closed the door and then came back out fully clothed. "LET'S COOK SOME FOOD!"

"Glad you're so enthusiastic."

***  
 **Jacob's POV**

I had woken up, but I just layed for ages, looking at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door. "Whaaaaaat," I groaned.

"Jacob, Merry Christmas, now wake up," Henry opened the door and smiled.

It was Christmas. Time to make y/n super happy! y/n...

"Jacob?"

"Yep, i'll be there in a second." He closed the door again. I stretched and rolled out of bed. I threw on some clothes and dragged myself out of the door.

"Aha, Jacob you're awake! Merry Christmas!" y/n ran up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"y/n, merry Christmas to you too."

"Jacob, you aren't wearing your jacket - oh right, I have it. I'll go-"

"No it's fine, you can give me that later. Right now, we have some stuff to cook, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes! Okay, everyone needs to go to the kitchen, and I'll meet you there."

"Sure."

Freddy, Evie, Henry and I were gathered in the kitchen, awaiting the head chef's arrival. Within a few minutes, she had arrived, wearing a frilly white apron. Her silky h/c hair was tied up into a ponytail with strands of hair tucked behind her ears. Oh,god, I never used this word, but she looked _adorable_.

She looked around. "Now, we have a lot to do... where to start... Henry and Evie you need to start making the pudding batter. The ingredients are all there." she pointed to one half of the kitchen.

Evie saluted. "Sure thing. Let's go, Henry."

"Frederick, you are going to take care of the potatoes, and the other vegetables."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be stuffing the turkey. And Jacob-"

"I'll help you with the turkey," I insisted.

"Sounds good. Okay, everyone let's get to work."

y/n and I prepared the turkey. She was so focused, it was intriguing to look at her when she was concentrating on something.

"Now we add the stuffing." y/n began to stuff the turkey. "Here, Jacob, would you like to try?" she asked.

"Alright." I tried to stuff it. "Why is this turkey so cold?" I laughed.

y/n giggled. "No idea."

It took about an hour, but now everything was prepared and ready to be cooked. We put all the dishes into the oven.

"Phew!" y/n sighed. "Cooking is so tiring!"

"You can say that again..." Evie groaned.

"But, the hard work we put in will make for a fantastic meal!" y/n exclaimed.

"Well, when do we get to do the presents?" I asked eagerly. I really wanted to give y/n her gift. Oh and everyone else too.

"Now is as good a time as any," Henry said.

"Great!" y/n laughed. "Let's do it!"

We all went to the carriage with the Christmas tree in it, and sat in a circle.

"Who's opening theirs first?" Evie asked.

"You," y/n insisted.

"Oh, okay." She picked up the first present. "This one's from...ah,Frederick!" She opened the box and brought out a silver dagger with intricate designs of jade and gold. She unsheathed it and brandished it around.

"Careful with the _sharp_ blade there, Evie..." I winced as she sliced through the air.

She sheathed it again. "This is brilliant! I needed one of these! How did you know?"

"I... have my ways..." Freddy said suspiciously.

"Okay, now this one." Evie reached for my gift.

"That's from me, dear sister," I said as I nudged Evie. "Open it."

"Just so you know. Even if it is another twig: it's the thought that counts." She held her hand to her heart.

I clasped at my chest, as if i'd just been shot. "Oh i'm hurt by your lack of faith in me, sister dearest. Open it."

Evie ripped open the gift box, and her the surprise on her face was priceless. She brought out the gift - a silver bracelet with a small charm on it that was engraved with the word 'Frye.' I got it for her so that she could wear it and be proud to be my sister. I was an awesome brother after all. "Jacob... I love it. You actually got me a nice gift!" She tackled me with a hug.

"Yeah - yes alright - now get off..." She pulled away with a huge smile on her face. It felt good to actually make her happy with a nice gift - that's it. I had decided I would never give Evie a stick as a gift again _ **.**_

"Evie, open mine next," y/n said as she pushed her gift forward.

"Ooh I wonder what it could be..." Evie started to open the gift.

 _ **Whoa whoa whoa, this chapter is really long, so it'll continue for one more chapter. See ya then, folks. What will Henry get Evie, and vice-versa? And Jacob and y/n? WoooOoOOOoo! P.S thanks for the reviews you guys have left, please leave more! Oh and Merry Christmas! xxx**_


	4. Gifts and Mistletoe

_**Alright, sorry for that slight intermission... Continue...**_

"Evie, open mine next," y/n said as she pushed her gift forward.

"Ooh I wonder what it could be..." Evie started to open the gift. She pulled out... another box.

"He he. For effect," y/n laughed. "Open that one now. I got you two things."

Evie proceeded to open the next box. "Ah! Wow, what's this?!" she pulled out a fluffy little teddy bear that wore a mini assassin's outfit. "So fluffy!"

"I made it for you!"

"You _made_ this?" Evie examined the plushie in awe.

y/n nodded. "Now the other thing," she insisted.

"Whoa! What is _this_?" Evie picked up an impressive looking thingymajig.

"Well, it's a new device to attach to the grappling hook on your bracer. It makes travel much faster, and it'll improve the grappling hook a lot! I paid a visit to Mr Bell the other day, and I helped him make this for you. I hope you like it!"

"Aleck's outdone himself!" I laughed. "I'll have to go get one myself!"

"Oh, I don't like it, I _love_ it!" Evie played around with it. "Thankyou very much, y/n!"

I smirked at Evie. "Now that just leaves Greenie's gift to you..."

 **Evie's POV**

"Yes, Evie I - I hope you like the gift," Henry stuttered.

I gulped as I unravelled the gift. I bet that his gift to me was so much better than my gift to him... I was right. Inside Henry's box was the most beautiful kukri I had ever seen. The blade was tinted jade and a soft pink colour and had pink and gold water lilies springing out of the hilt. I took in a sharp breath, as I pulled it out of the box. "Oh, Henry," I gasped.

"I-It's not much but I couldn't think of anything else so if you don't like it-"

"It's beautiful! It's amazing! Oh, wow, I - I don't know what to say!"

"How about thankyou," y/n whispered.

"Thankyou Henry! It's wonderful." I would cherish it forever!

"Everyone thankyou for the lovely gifts!"

 **Jacob's POV**

Freddy had opened his gifts: I got him a Blighter's outfit that I looted. Another costume for his collection. Henry got him a model of the Big Ben, Evie gave him a book - really? Freddy could read? - and y/n got him a mug that said 'World's Best Detective' and he got so happy. It was hilarious.

"Henry open yours now," y/n passed him her gift. "There are two gifts in there, but only open the first one now. Open the second one later when you're by yourself."

"Well, okay." y/n's gift to Henry was a journal.

"You can write anything you need to remember in there; you're a very busy man."

"You could say that, I suppose. Thankyou y/n, this is very useful!" Henry put the book back in the box. "I shall open the other gift later like you said."

Next he opened my gift. I had given him book. He loved to read, so I discreetly sneaked around and checked out the many books that cluttered the bookshelves on the train. I found what kind of books he liked, so I got him one about the history of China.

"Like it, Greenie?"

"Yes I can't wait to read this, it looks fascinating, thanks Jacob!"

"Open mine, it's amazing," Freddy threw his gift at Henry's face.

"Well, okay," Henry caught it. Inside was a silver hipflask covered in a leather casing. "This is interesting," Henry laughed.

"Isn't it just?" Freddy looked pleased with himself.

Evie fiddled with her box. "Oh, here's my gift Henry, I hope you like it, but if you don't want to like it then you don't have to, I just -"

"Just open it," I groaned.

"Y-yes that's what I meant."

Henry laughed quietly as he opened the gift.

"D-do you like it?" Evie asked.

 **Henry's POV**

Evie had given me two gifts: one was a shiny golden pocket watch with the assassin's insignia engraved onto the cover. It was really something to marvel at. I opened the watch, and inside there was another engraving: 'Love Evie xxx'. There was also a small leather notebook. I flicked through it and on every page there were paintings and sketchings of flowers and plants. "This is brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"You - really? Oh, that's good because I just uh, you know just, i'm not a very good artist but I-"

"You did these?" I asked her, flicking through the pages once again.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into my eyes. It was hard not to get lost in her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes. They're not very good, but I thought you should have them anyway..."

"Well, I think they're amazing." I held the watch and the book close to me. "Thankyou Evie."

"You're very welcome!" She giggled.

"Someone's a little too happy," Jacob teased.

Evie smirked. "Henry, Frederick, let's go and check on the food, shall we? We'll leave these two to open their gifts."

"Okay," Frederick hopped up.

I wanted Jacob and y/n to have their alone time too. "Yes, let's check the uh food."

"Why don't you two open your presents at the same time?"

"Um, oh, well, I guess," y/n agreed.

"Whatever," Jacob yawned.

I stood up and patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Good luck." I hurried off with Evie and Frederick.

 **Evie's POV**

Was the 'Love Evie xxx' too much? No, no of course not. Yes, yes it was. IT WAS WAY TOO MUCH I'M SO DUMB! LOVE? WHAT WAS I BLOODY THINKING?!

 **y/n's POV**

The nerve of it! Evie had left me and Jacob alone to open our gifts.

"Okay, let's start with Henry's gifts," Jacob suggested. He grabbed them and passed me mine. In Jacob's box was an extravagant gold, silver and white gun. "Ahh! This is awesome!" He spun the gun on his finger. "And it's called the Thunderer, I love it!"

"Careful with the gun!" I laughed as I opened my present. It was a gauntlet! "Wow! I've always wanted one of these! Jacob, it matches yours and Evie's ha ha!" Yes! I liked having gear like this. It made me into more of an assassin.

"Great!" Jacob laughed. "I'll help you put it on later."

"Thanks. Let's open Frederick's now," I said as I pulled the boxes towards us.

"Yep. You first," Jacob insisted.

The gift was a green white and pink hair pin. It was very beautiful. "Ooh, I like this!" I pinned it into my hair.

"It looks great on you," Jacob said. He probably didn't realise he was staring. I tried to suppress the rosy red that was rising to my cheeks.

"Th-thankyou."

"Okay, wonder what Freddy got for me..." Jacob excitedly opened his box, and his face fell.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Jacob brought out an apple. "It's an apple. A bloody, freaking apple."

I burst out laughing, and Jacob charged off to the kitchen.

 **Jacob's POV**

I stormed into the kitchen. "Oh Freddie, I _love_ the gift!" I exclaimed.

"You do?"

"No. Here Evie, the 'apple of eden' you kept going on about." I threw her the apple.

"Uh... thanks?" she caught it and looked puzzled.

I went back to where y/n was sitting.

She was still laughing about Freddy's gift."He got you an apple!" she laughed.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Yep."

 **y/n's POV**

"Evie's presents," Jacob passed me a box.

"You open yours first."

Jacob proceeded, and he had two gifts. One was a - a razor? "What the..." He read out the label attached. "'Dearest Brother,you really need a shave', what? Oh she's such a-"

"There's another one," I pointed out.

"Oh, right." He pulled out the next gift. It was a belt with the assassin's insignia on the back, and other impressive designs. He read out the label. "It says: 'This is the Legendary Assassin's belt, to make sure your trousers don't fall down in front of your girlfriend y/n-' Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed nervously and threw the label away when he realised what the words he was saying meant. "Anywayyyy, this is a really cool belt."

"Y-yes, it's lovely." I looked at the floor.

"..."

"..."

"Why don't you open yours now?" Jacob suggested.

"Yep, i'll do that!" I opened my gift. I was speechless. They were assassin's clothes! An actual assassin's outfit! "Wow!" I gasped. The outfit was white, with purple fabric on the inside and on the collar. There were small embroidered purple flowers with golden leaves. The golden thread used had a special shine to it. **(A/N these clothes are similar to Evie's 'Lady Melyne's Gown' in the game by the way, except they just have more gold in them)** Along with the clothes there were a pair of black leather boots just my size, and a note that read: 'Dear y/n, I hope you like these! I crafted the outfit just for you! I'm sure it's better than that ugly Rook uniform! Merry Christmas! xxx.'

I was so touched that Evie had took the time and effort to get me these amazing gifts. She really was a great friend.

"Hey, you got assassin's clothes," Jacob laughed.

"Yes, they're amazing! I can't wait to put these on!" I put the clothes gently back into the box.

Jacob picked up the last two gifts. "Okay, so our gifts to each other now."

"Yes. Let's open these at the same time."

He began: "One..."

"Two..." I continued.

"Three!" We exclaimed in unison. We both opened our presents.

I had put a lot of thought into it over the last few weeks, and the gift I decided to give to Jacob was a new top hat. I made it for him, with a little help from Evie, and I really hoped he would like it.

"Holy cow, this is amazing! A new hat!" Jacob looked elated with his present. "y/n, how did you know I needed a new hat?"

"I just felt like you did. Um, I hope it's okay, but I didn't buy it, I made it, so you're probably not happy with the quality, but Evie helped me and she has crafting experience, except she didn't help me that much so-

"You made _this_ hat, seriously?"

"Yes."

"It looks so professional! You're really good at making things aren't you?"

"Well I guess so."

Jacob replaced his old top hat with my new one. "It's perfect." He put his old hat on my head. "There, you keep that. Consider it another gift from me."

"R-really?" I asked, holding onto the rim of the hat.

"Really. It looks cute on you," he complimented. I hid my blush behind the hat.

I looked into my box. There were two books in it: A collection of fairytales, and a book of mythology.

"Jacob, these are-"

"I know it's not much. It's just, you told me you were never allowed to read fairytales and myths when you were little. You know, your Father wouldn't let you. So I thought you'd like to read them now. Better late than never, right?"

"You remember me saying all that?" I asked. Jacob actually cared about all those little things I had said?

"Well yeah, of course." He showed me a warm smile. I could've just melted then and there. "There's another gift, but it's not in the box." He brought something out of his pocket and passed it to me. It was a golden compass, with a black needle pointing north. He brought another one out. "I've got one too, see. I felt like we should both have one."

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "This way, wherever we are we'll both know which way is north, and we'll both always be connected by these compasses."

"Yep. Merry Christmas y/n." Not only were Jacob's lips smiling, but his captivating and warm green eyes were too. The little flecks of yellow and brown danced around in his colourful irises.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" I laughed as I hugged Jacob. "Thankyou."

He hugged me back. "No problem. Let's go meet the others in the kitchen." He stood and helped me up.

"Mmm-hmm." I followed him, but mid-way to the kitchen, Jacob froze. "Jacob? What's happened?"

"Ohhhh God. My plan backfired, _hard_..." He spun around to look at me.

"What plan..." I trailed off when Jacob tilted my head up. Mistletoe. Seriously? Oh just kill me.

"So this means we have to..." he smirked.

"No no it doesn't!"

"But, y/n," he put a hand around my waist. "It's tradition," he whispered.

It was difficult to avert my eyes from his. "B-but... I suppose..."

"You suppose..."

"Just... one kiss?"

"That's what the rules say, right?"

"Th-they do, yes, they do say that. It _is_ tradition, so..." I gulped as I gently put my hands on Jacob's shoulders. I stood on the tips of my toes to reach Jacob's height, leaned in slowly and watched as Jacob's eyes fluttered shut. My heart raced and my breathing patterns went haywire. I inched in closer and closer... but I couldn't do it. I was too scared. I had never kissed anyone before; what if I messed up? I brushed my nose against his but then pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. I know, i'm a _scaredy cat_. Insert chicken clucks here. "Th-there. One kiss under the mistletoe."

Jacob swayed a little, his eyes widened. "Do it again."

"Wh-what?"

"I - nothing."

I blinked about fifteen times in two seconds, then looked to the floor."W-well i'm going to go and get changed into my new clothes... I may be a while... so bye!" I rushed off grabbing the box of clothes on the way out. I was glad I had an excuse to leave or I might have exploded.

"Alright, well meet us in the kitchen," Jacob called.

 **Jacob's POV**

It may have only been a kiss on the cheek, but it was amazing. I wanted her to do it again. I _really_ wanted her to do it again. Hmm... What would a kiss on the lips feel like? I tried to shake the thought away, but it lingered in my mind and wouldn't leave.

"How's the food?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Good, it's almost cooked," Evie reported. "So how'd you like the gifts?" she asked.

"They were nice. The apple and the razor were the top two, for sure," I said as I flicked Freddy in the forehead.

"Where's y/n?" Evie asked.

"Trying on the outfit. She really loves it you know."

Evie looked elated. "Yay! I can't wait to see how she looks in it."

"Me too," I murmured.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"Nothing..."

"Did she like the gauntlet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, she was really excited about that too. Oh, I told her i'd help her put it on. Be right back." I headed towards y/n's room.

 **y/n's POV**

I put on my clothes, taking extra care, making sure not to crease them. There were so many layers; the shirt, then the purple and gold waistcoat along with the slick and tight black trousers. Then there were belts, and finally the long, flowing, white gold and purple jacket. Yes! This was so comfortable and stylish! _Thankyou_ , Evie! I looked in the full-length mirror. I looked so different it was hard to believe it was actually me. I was dressed like an assassin; a real, actual assassin.

I heard a knock at the door. "y/n are you decent?" It was Jacob.

I smoothed out my clothes and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath. "Mm-hm, come in."

He entered, and once he took a look at me his eyes widened and I heard him take in a small gasp. "Wow. Whoa. Wow." Hopefully that was a good reaction...

"Uhh-"

"I mean, seriously, wow!" Jacob laughed. "You look like an assassin! I'd love to go on a mission with you right now, so we can show _this_ to those Blighters! You look ready to kill someone, I mean, like wow... wait why did I come here again?"

"I have no idea..."

"Oh yes, that's right, i'll help you with the gauntlet." He took my hand and led me over to my bed. I sat and he knelt on the floor in front of me. "Give me your arm." I held out my arm, and Jacob gently fastened the gauntlet to my wrist. "Aaaaand... there we go. How does it feel?"

I moved my wrist around, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a blade popped out. Jacob dodged out of the way. "Aah! I almost stabbed you!"

"Almost y/n, almost. That's your hidden blade. You'll get used to it," he told me.

"That's so awesome!" I giggled as I admired the blade.

Jacob smiled. and stared into space.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Now let's go show off your outfit," Jacob laughed as he held out his arm. I was about to grab his hand with the gauntlet arm, which wasn't such a good idea, what with the blade of death and all. I took his hand with the other arm and he pulled me up. He left and I skipped after him, feeling great with my new clothes. I really did have to be careful with the blade though.

"Dinner time!" Jacob announced. He took his place at the table, holding his knife and fork at the ready. His eyes were sparkling, as he watched the platters being placed onto the table in front of him. "Now we eat," he drooled.

"Help prepare the table, Jacob," Evie instructed.

He folded his arms. "You can't tell me what to do."

Evie rolled her eyes. She sighed. "Oh no, y/n needs help with the turkey!" Evie exclaimed unenthusiastically. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Wha-"

"I _said_ , Y/N NEEDS HELP WITH THE TURKEY!"

"Oh!" I picked up the turkey and pretended I was about to fall.

"y/n!" Jacob rushed over to help me, and carried the turkey over to the table for me.

"Oh 'you can't tell me what to do'" Evie mimicked. "Ha HA!"

"Hey I wasn't following your orders, I was helping y/n."

"Right, your girl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Evie Frye."

"-Frien-"

"Zzzt!"

"-D."

"I warned you. From now on, expect the unexpected, because i'm coming for you." Jacob made an I-got-my-eyes-on-you gesture, and then fell back into his seat. " _Now_ we eat."

Dinner was amazing. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere was so lovely. It really made me feel like I had a family, and I had never been more at home in my life. In my new clothes I felt like I belonged a bit more too. My spirits were so high I felt like floating. The conversations that passed across the dinner table were full of sarcasm and satire from the twins, and small side comments from Mr Abberline, contrasting with the wise and kind things that Henry had to say. And me? I just smiled and laughed a lot like an idiot. An idiot who was incredibly content with her current life.

"Whooo, I'm stuffed." Jacob slouched on his chair.

"Same, I can't eat another bite." Evie slouched in the same way.

"Hey, we actually agreed on something," Jacob noticed.

"Nice," Evie high-fived Jacob.

"That was a beautiful dinner, y/n, thankyou," Henry said.

"Oh, I really didn't do much. Everyone cooked today, so well done!"

"Thanks, I try," Frederick groaned. "I need to get home while i'm still conscious. Note to self: next Christmas don't eat more than your horse weighs. Thankyou for the delightful evening, everyone."

"Thankyou for spending Christmas with us, Frederick!" I laughed as I got up and got Frederick his coat and hat. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, y/n, Evie, Henry."

"Jacob," Jacob added.

"Yeah, whatever. See you all." He shook my hand and walked off into the night.

"Bye! Merry Christmas again!" I returned to my seat.

"EVERYONE!" Jacob burst out, rising from his chair. "I have something I need to show you!"

"What is it?" Evie asked.

"No questions, just follow me." He led us into the next carriage. "Okay Greenie, you stand here."

"Why-"

"Just do it. Evie you too."

"Well, okay..." She and Henry were now standing under the mistletoe, and me and Jacob were parallel to them. Jacob laughed maniacally.

He brushed off his hands. "My work here is done. Alright, Greenie, plant one on her!"

"What?" Henry looked up. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Evie looked up too. "Jacob you are so dead."

"Henry you have my permission, go on, kiss her!" Jacob encouraged.

Evie ripped down the mistletoe, and held it over Jacob and I.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" Jacob whined.

"Well, then it doesn't count for me either."

"Enough with the mistletoe!" I grabbed it off Evie, and held it away from her. Only, now it was over Henry and Jacob.

"OH NO!" Henry grabbed the mistletoe and ate it.

"Henry, you just ate mistletoe!" Evie laughed.

Henry swallowed painfully. "I did what I had to do. Well, i'm going to bed. These antics of Jacob's really make me exhausted.

"But, Henry, I don't think digesting mistletoe is good for you at all-"

"I did what I had to do. Merry Christmas everyone."

"I'll come with you," Evie offered.

"Thankyou." They walked off together.

"Oh Jacob, next year you are not getting any mistletoe," I sighed. "Do you want to go to sleep yet?" I asked.

"Well, are you tired?"

"Yes," I yawned

"Okay i'll walk you to your room."

 **Henry's POV**

Evie and I were outside my door.

She smiled with content. "Well, it's been quite a day! Um, goodnight then, Henry. Merry Christmas," Evie said gently.

"Merry Christmas. And thankyou so much for the gifts."

"Yes, you too." Evie and I locked eyes. It was the strangest feeling, because it felt like my eyes were glued to hers - I couldn't look elsewhere. But it didn't feel at all strange to stare into her eyes. I couldn't explain it properly. "U-um, forgive Jacob, he was just being an idiot. Next time though, i'd rather just kiss instead of you _eating_ the mistletoe. That can't be good for your health," she giggled.

And then, I don't know what came over me. I just planted a kiss on her cheek. "Um-"

Evie laughed softly. "Thankyou, Henry, that was nice. Um a-anyway, goodnight." she kissed me on the cheek and hurried off.

I took a deep breath. My feelings for Evie just got stronger, if that was even possible. Once I had entered the room, I opened y/n's other present to me. It was a note that read:

 _Dear Henry,_

 _This gift I am giving you is not much, but it is a piece of advice nonetheless. I understand that you have feelings for Evie, but I wanted to tell you that I also know that Evie has certain feelings for you. Do with this information what you will, but I wish you good luck with things. My advice: Just be brave and tell her, there is literally no other way._

 _From y/n. P.S Merry Christmas, and thanks for everything so far!_

I folded up the letter. _Evie_ had feelings for me? Evie had feelings for _me_? She liked me? I got ready to sleep, unable to stop smiling. My mouth literally wouldn't turn the other way.

 **y/n's POV**

I swung open my door and yawned. "Jacob, can you take off my-"

"WAIT I'M NOT READY FOR THI-"

"MY GAUNTLET! Take off my gauntlet! Jeez..."

"Aha... right, I thought you meant - never mind..." He shut up and showed me how to take the gauntlet off.

"Thankyou!" I placed the gauntlet on my bedside table. "I'm so tired!" I yawned. I jumped onto the bed and lay down on the soft sheets. Jacob came and sat beside me.

"So, did you have a great Christmas or what?" he asked.

"The best Christmas I've ever had!"

"Perfect." Jacob looked deep in thought.

"Jacob? What are you thinking abou-" He started to play with my hair. "Hey, th-that tickles." He smiled, and his fingers moved to my chin, lifting it a little, making me look directly at him. What was he..."J-Jacob?"

Suddenly, his face was right above mine. A quiet squeak escaped from his mouth. He brushed his lips against mine, and then started to kiss me. My eyes widened to the point that they may never have shut again, and my pulse raced as fast as ever, breaking all the records so far. I was almost paralysed, but I was really enjoying this. My first ever kiss, and it was with Jacob. After what seemed like such a short time, Jacob pulled away.

"Wh-what was th-that for?" I barely whispered.

"The mistletoe laws state that the kiss must be on the lips. I was just abiding by the law."

"Since when do you abide by the law?"

"Like you said, goodwill to all men... and women." Jacob hugged me. "Merry Christmas." His warmth was so comforting.

When Jacob left his warm smile somehow stayed in the room. I couldn't stop smiling. My face was hurting because the giant grin would not get off my face. I felt like singing, laughing, making any sort of happy noise. I changed out of my clothes and into my night gown, and climbed into bed. No wonder Christmas was such a big deal. It sure was amazing.

 **Jacob's POV**

I opened the door again. "Uhh, y/n I forgot my jacket, could I just-" y/n was fast asleep under the covers. She looked so happy, so I couldn't disturb her. I quietly grabbed my jacket and before I left I turned out the lights for her.

"Night, Jacob," y/n murmured, apparently aware I was there.

"Goodnight. Merry Christmas, y/n."

 _ **Welllllll thanks for reading! Hope you all have a lovely Christmas too! I'd love to see more reviews! Oh, and please be warned: Mistletoe is not food. Please don't eat it. Thanks! XD**_


	5. New Year's and Strange Remedies

_**Hey again! Time for the next chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes - my keyboard is messed up so sometimes I don't realise! Anyway on with the story:**_

 **y/n's POV**

It was 11:47. Thirteen minutes left until 12:00. We sat on the roof of the Parliament, looking down on the city, waiting for the Big Ben to ring. The soft and mellow lights of warm oranges and yellows were scattered across the streets, and the excitement spread like wildfire in London. When the clock struck midnight it would be the New Year, and what a year it would be. I was looking forward to every second of next year, because I would get to spend it with Jacob. Oh and Evie and Henry, did I only say Jacob? Whoops...

Evie, Jacob, Henry and I were making conversation in these last minutes of the year. "So, what's your new year's resolution, y/n?" Evie asked me.

"What a new year's resolution?" I had never heard of one before.

"It's a - well it's kind of like a promise you make to yourself every new year. Things that you should do to make this year better than the last," Evie explained.

A new year's resolution, hmm? "Oh, that's quite interesting. What's yours then, Evie?" I asked.

"Well, this year I intend to find the pieces of eden." She had a look of determination about her.

"Oh here we go," Jacob commented, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut it Jacob. Like you even have a resolution at all," Evie fired back.

Jacob stood. "I have a resolution, of course I do."

"Then what is it?" I asked him, curious to know what was important for him to do next year.

"You know, it's - well it's to uhh - i've _got_ one, I have -it's..." he trailed off, running his finger along the rim of his top hat.

"You don't have one," I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah..."

I laughed. "Well, i'm sure you'll think of one. What's yours, Henry?"

Henry thought it over. "Hmm... I'm not very sure either."

"Well, I think mine would be... to hurry up and get rid of the Templars so London can be liberated. That way, we can walk the streets freely, and we can do everything we can't do now. Yes, that's my resolution," I decided. Maybe when the Templars were all sorted out I could settle down in a nice house... and maybe, _maybe_ there was a small chance that Jacob would live with... oh forget it. That would never happen, not in a million years. I shook the thought away, afraid that Jacob could read my mind. "Uh - yes so that's my resolution," I finished, blushing a bit at the thought of ever living with Jacob.

"I like that one, i'm taking it. y/n and I will have a joint resolution," Jacob insisted.

"Well, okay," I laughed.

"I've decided mine," Henry began. "But it's a secret resolution."

"Aww, come on Greenie, tell us what it is," Jacob pleaded. Henry shook his head in reply. "Well fine, but i'll find out," Jacob pointed out. "I always do."

Before we knew it it was 11:59. "Let's do a countdown!" I suggested. "10!"

"9!" Evie joined in.

"8,7,6," Henry counted.

"5,4,3," I continued.

"2..." Evie looked at Jacob expectantly.

"Wha- oh, 1," Jacob finally said. The Big Ben didn't ring. "Ahem, 1," Jacob said again. The bell chimed. "Ha ha a little early I guess."

"Happy New Year!" I cheered. I gave Evie a hug. It was amazing now because not only did I have friends, but I sort of had a family too, in some way. "Thanks for everything, Evie," I told her.

"You too. And just between you and me..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I've been around that idiot for my whole life, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant, but anyway: I can tell you for sure. He's acting weird, like really weird. Look at him, he's being nice to people. He likes you."

"Are you talking about me _again_ Evie? What are you saying this time?" Jacob asked.

"Wha - no no no of course she wasn't - she didn't - why _would_ she anyway, jeez get off her back Jacob!" I blurt out.

" _Smooth_ ," Evie murmured. "I was just telling y/n how you're an idiot and all."

Jacob folded his arms. "Thanks oh sister dearest, how touching."

"You're very welcome, _idiot_."

"Oh that tears it-"

"You two argue like it's your job!" I giggled.

Henry nodded. "Maybe you two should make a resolution not to fight anymore," he laughed in agreement.

"Great idea, that's your joint resolution Evie, Jacob," I decided for them.

"Fine," they said in unison, both folding their arms as they stood back to back.

"This is going to be a _looong_ year," Henry sighed.

"Oh-ho-ho not for Starrick it won't be," Jacob chuckled.

"Yep, that's something we can agree on," Evie high-fived Jacob.

"Well, this is a rare sight..." Henry said aside to me.

"Should we be happy? Or scared..." I asked.

"Well a little bit of both I should think," he laughed. His eyes seemed to glisten whenever they layed on Evie.

"Henry, I think I know what your resolution is."

"You - you do?"

"Yep. Good luck!" I winked at him. His resolution surely was to confess to Evie. "Just to make sure... it's Evie isn't it?" I asked Henry.

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "How - how did you know?" He talked ever so quietly, just to make sure Evie couldn't hear.

"You're really making it obvious. Why don't you just tell her now?" I whispered.

"It's - no I can't i'm not ready - I don't know what to say or anything..." he looked flustered.

"Oi, what're you two up to then?" Jacob called to us.

Henry jolted up. "Nothing!" He fiddled with his hands. I really wanted him to be with Evie. They just fit together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly.

"Haha yep, nothing at all!" I laughed, looking at Evie knowingly.

"What is it?" Evie looked at Henry and I suspiciously.

"Uhhh... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I shouted, to get rid of the question I had to answer.

"YES!" Jacob yelled. "WOOO!"

"Jacob, we agreed no alcohol today, _right_?" Evie sneered.

"I haven't - Hey, watch your mouth..." he growled.

"Resolution," Henry and I reminded them in unison.

"Right," Evie sighed.

"Oh, that..." Jacob groaned. "Fiiiinee."

"It's like raising two children," Henry laughed.

Eventually we returned back to the train. It had been a wonderful day, full of reminiscing events from last year, (for me, only really the end of the year. That's when I became a Rook, and I joined my friends) and making plans and promises for this year. I hoped it would be a great one!

"Let's call it a night," Evie yawned.

"Yep i'm pretty tired," I agreed. Henry nodded.

"Aww, but I don't want to sleep yet. You people are no fun..." Jacob whined.

"Well, then you stay awake, idiot. No one's stopping you. Well goodnight. Let's go, Henry." Evie walked off to her room with Henry.

"y/n..." Jacob began.

"Yes?"

"Please stay awake with me, i'll be so bored without you here," he pleaded.

"But, i'm really tired..." I trailed off when I saw Jacob's disapointed face as he sunk into the sofa. "No,no, don't look like that... Okay, _alright_ , fine i'll stay with you." I hopped onto the sofa next to him.

"y/n, I knew you would." Jacob did the _thing_ again. He looked into my eyes in such a way that I was almost forced to look into his. They were so beautiful... The phrase 'lock eyes' really wasn't figurative in this case.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling. How was it possible that one person could have such an effect on me - could make me so happy?

"Meh, we can just talk, right?"

"Y-yes, talking is nice," I giggled. I said the stupidest things when I was lost in his eyes. I didn't even remember what I just said.

"It's been a good year. I came to London. We got a _train_. I met you," he reminisced.

"Yes I remember, the fist time we met, you hit me in the face with a shoe. It hurt," I laughed.

"Ha ha sorry about that. But hey, I killed those guys didn't I?"

"Killing guys is what you do."

"Precisely." His eyes had me. I was completely lost in them. Completely. "y/n?"

"Huh? Oh, me? Lost in thought ha ha..." I said sheepishly. "Do you think this year will be a good one?" I asked.

"Yes, because we'll make it one. Yeah?" He shifted slightly closer to me. I held back a squeak.

"Mmm-hmm, we will," I yawned.

"Hmm, maybe you _should_ get some sleep. You're really tired. Want me to carry you to your bed again?"

"A-again?"

"Oh right, last time you fell asleep so I carried you to your room. It was fun."

OH MY GOD I MADE JACOB CARRY ME INTO MY BED?! What?! My face felt hot just imagining Jacob putting me into my bed...

"So want me to carry you?" He offered, already getting ready to do so.

"N-No that really won't be necessary- aah!" Jacob interrupted me by already lifting me off the sofa bridal-style. "Hey!"

"Too late," he whispered. He started to walk to my room.

"Oh Jacob, this is becoming a thing now isn't it?" I sighed, as he walked.

"It already is a thing. It's really fun, too!" He laughed. "Watch this," he spun and swung me around.

"H-heyyy! Ahh! Stop that!" I yelled. I was scared but having fun at the same time. He continued to play, and spun me around some more, until we reached my room. He opened the door and then playfully threw me on my bed. I laughed uncontrollably. "Well, you do know how to have fun, i'll give you that!" I giggled.

"See, you liked it! I knew it. If you ever need a ride again just call the !" He saluted and walked out of the door. "Night y/n, Happy New Year!" He closed the door.

"Whew," I sighed. That was exhausting. Physically and emotionally... I layed on my bed for a while, my mind all over the place. I eventually managed to collect my thoughts, so I took off my assassin's outfit, and wore a comfortable, soft nightgown. It was a little small for me, so it was very short, but as long as no one saw me it would be fine. I didn't care enough to get a different one. I collapsed into my bed and wrapped myself into the cover. "Goodnight..." I muttered to myself.

I opened my eyes. Morning had come - wait... I could feel someone - oh crap, someone was in my bed! I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a knife I put there just in case. I couldn't move properly because the man beside me was holding me. My heart pounded. What was this random man doing in my bed?! I managed to turn around a bit. Oh it was just Jacob. JACOB?! What the hell did he think he was doing here?! Funnily enough, my heart didn't stop pounding. My mind went from being scared of dying to being scared of being embarrassed, and then dying. The worst thing was: I wasn't even properly clothed! He was, but I wasn't! Jacob's grip on me was quite tight. Part of me... was enjoying this... but the other part was too busy blushing to death. Literally, my face was on fire.

What was I supposed to do? If I woke him up, it would be embarrassing and awkward. If I tried to get out of him arms, he'd feel it and wake up - which brought us back to the whole awkward thing. And if he woke up - OH JUST KILL ME. I looked at his sleeping face. He was so handsome up close. I just wanted to cuddle him to bits - not that he wasn't already doing _precisely_ that to me already. I lay there in Jacob's arms for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what I could do. I wanted to stay like this, in his warmth, but I knew I couldn't. We weren't even... together, and we probably never would be. But what could I do in a situation like this?

Jacob stirrred. I gasped and my heart was going crazy in my chest. Just breathe - no wait if I breathed he would surely hear it! Don't wake up, please don't wake up, _please_ noooo... His eyes fluttered open. "...Hello," he greeted in his low, tired voice which just made me want to melt. He smiled at me. More melting.

The butterflies inside decided to have a flutter-fest. "H-Hello? Is that all you can say? What are you doing in my-"

"I can explain," he began, his arms still around me.

I gulped. _Just calm down, y/n. He's got an explanation. He doesn't seem awkward or embarrased at all..._ "Go ahead," I urged.

"Well, I came in here because, well I don't know... I was going to come and talk to you, because I was bored, but then I saw you were already asleep..."

I was a little more relaxed now, for some reason. "Continue..."

"And then I sat beside you, and then I guess I just got tired, and fell asleep. I have no idea how I got under the covers. I probably just did that in my sleep."

"..." I really didn't know what to do or say in this situation. Jacob's arms were still around me, and his legs were still touching mine, which were bare, because I was wearing my nightgown.

"This is pretty comfortable," Jacob hummed.

"I - I suppose. Jacob, we can never _ever_ do this again, okay? But... maybe, _for now_ , you can stay for a while longer. Just, one condition."

"Hmm... and what would that be?" He asked, hugging me a little tighter.

I tried not to squeak with pleasure. Luckily I didn't. Point, y/n. "Just don't look under the covers okay?"

"Why what's under ther-"

"Just don't look, or else you die," I ordered.

"Fine by me." Jacob nuzzled his head into my neck, causing me to squeak. I couldn't help it, this was too much for me to handle. What was I doing? Sleeping with Jacob? Every now and then, Jacob would nuzzle me again. It was adorable, and felt amazing, but I knew that we would have to wake up soon.

It had been quite a long time, so I decided that Jacob should leave. I really didn't want him to leave... but he had to. "Um, Jacob," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"U-um well, it's been quite a long time, and the others might already be waking up... so..." I mumbled, trying to find the words to say.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"No."

"But I still _need_ to leave."

I nodded.

He smiled. "Thanks for not killing me." Jacob slipped out of the bed and left. I had never been more disappointed in my life. I groaned into my pillow. I should've let him stay for one minute more.

 **Jacob's POV**

Huh. First day of the year, and I woke up with y/n. Not bad.

 _ **(A FEW DAYS LATER)**_

I always woke up late, and today was not any different. I rolled out of bed and once I was dressed (and when I say dressed, I mean wearing a mix of probably mismatched clothes) I dragged my feet out the door. Just another morning for the dashing Jacob Frye - ah wasn't I charming?

"Helloooo, anyone still here?" I called. The others had probably woken up ages ago. "Oh well, I guess i'm eating breakfast alone," I yawned to myself.

"Ugh, what time is it?" y/n stumbled in. Her eyes were still half closed.

"y/n? What's going on here? You never wake up at the same time as - uhh are you alright?" I asked her, noticing that she wasn't acting like herself.

"Yes, just tired." She laughed. She pulled out a chair and fell back into it. "Ah, that's better," she sighed. She looked exhausted.

"Well, do you want some breakfast?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes, that would be nice," she murmured, not reacting to the hand waving at all.

"Okaaay, sure..." I was getting quite concerned, and it wasn't good when I got concerned because I had something to worry about. I didn't like the worrying stuff. Maybe it was just because she was tired. Nothing wrong with that.

I managed to make food without burning the train down, so that was good. Point, Jacob.

"Here," I gave y/n her plate. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," she said quietly, swaying on her chair.

"You're welcome..." I sat across from her, and examined her for anything that could be wrong. Found it. "No seriously y/n are you sure that you're alright?" I asked again.

"Yes, yes, yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, apart from the fact that you're dipping your toast into the orange juice, no reason at all..."

"Oh, right..." she put the toast down. "Well, you could say i'm feeling a little _under the weather_ , but it's nothing, really!" she laughed nervously.

"Nothing? You're acting like you're half dead," I pointed out.

"I - I am? No, i'm not! I'm absolutely fine. _Aa-hah-choo_!" She made the tiniest sneeze I had ever heard - like a kitten or something. It was pretty... uh, _cute_? Yeah, cute. Non-Jacob language was hard to grasp for me.

"You sneezed! Ha! I knew it, you _are_ sick!"

"No I - _choo_ \- didn't!"

"You sneezed again."

"I... what are we talking about again... I..." her eyes started to close slowly, and y/n started to sink into her chair.

I rose to my feet and went over to help y/n. "Hey, whoa okay, you need to get some rest, you're really ill!" I took her hand. "Come on-"

She pulled her hand away and straightened up. "No, I have a mission, I can't just not do it!"

"I'll do it _for_ you, now shut up and go lie down."

y/n stood and folded her arms. "No! I'm fine okay, Jacob, I am anything _but_ sick!" she protested.

I put my hand on her forehead. It was boiling hot. "Oh my god, you're hot."

"I'm not, that's just _your_ hand, maybe it's - _achoo_ \- it's you who's ill." Her voice faded with every word.

"That's it. _I'm_ doing the bloody mission, and _you_ are going to get some quality rest." I lifted y/n into my arms and proceeded to carry her to her room.

"Wha- hey!" She struggled a little, but I could tell she was weak and ill. If she were at her normal strength, she would've punched me in the face - and it would've hurt. A lot. y/n eventually stopped struggling, and she seemed to have accepted that she was ill after all.

I gently deposited y/n into her bed. "Nngh," she mumbled.

"Ssh, you'll be alright, just rest, and the mission will be performed just as well as you would've done," I assured.

"Do you promise?" y/n murmured.

"I promise. Now rest, or else."

She laughed weakly. "Yes sir." Her eyelashes fluttered shut.

I hoped she wasn't too ill. Because when y/n didn't feel well, somehow I didn't feel great either. Rest was all she needed. Right?

 **Evie's POV**

Where was she? y/n and I agreed to meet here on this particular building at this particular time for our mission together. y/n was never one to be late for anything.

"So Evie, what's this mission?" Jacob appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Is y/n with you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. She's ill."

y/n, ill? "Oh no, is she okay?"

"Yes, I don't think it's too bad. She needs some rest, that's all. Except... could we kind of hurry up on this mission? I want to check on her as soon as possible."

 _Jacob_ had human feelings, and it was the weirdest thing ever. y/n had worked some kind of magic on him, and now he cared more for someone else than himself. The concern on his face was entirely sincere. "You go look after her," I insisted.

"But I promised her that the mission would be done properly-"

"I can handle a few Templars, Jacob. Good boyfriends take care of their girlfriends, so hop to it." I gave Jacob a push in the direction of the train.

"Yeah, thanks - waaaaait..."

"Oh did I say boyfriend? I meant husband," I teased.

"Why don't you go kiss Henry? That would shut you up," he fired back.

"When you say ' _take care_ of y/n' I know you really mean climb into her bed and sleep next to her." I was pretty pleased with myself. Usually Jacob was the one to tease me.

"You little..." Jacob looked like he was fresh out of witty comebacks. "Yeah? Well, you suck. Thankyou though for doing the mission alone." He dashed back towards the train.

"No problem, send her a kiss from me!"

"NO."

 **Jacob's POV**

Did Evie know about the whole New Year's thing? Or... ah forget it. I rushed back to check on y/n. She should have been okay, with a bit of rest. _Should_ have. When I reached her, y/n was actually in a worse condition than before.

"y/n! How are you feeling?" I asked.

She groaned in reply. "Not very good. I feel hot and cold at the same time..."

"That can't be good. It's okay, i'll fix it. You just rest and i'll take care of you," I promised.

"Mmh-hmm..." she drifted off into her little sleepy world again.

I had no idea what the hell I should've been doing. I wasn't the nurse, _she_ was. "Uhhh, okay, sick people need medicine. Do we have medicine? Ah, forget medicine. I know, she needs a cloth or something - yes a wet cloth to lower her temperature - oh Jacob you are a _genius_!" I thought aloud and ran around to gather the things I needed to take care of y/n. When she woke up it would go a little something like:

"Wow Jacob, you saved my life!"

"Oh it was nothing, really."

"You are my hero!"

"Oh thankyou, y/n."

*kiss*

Yup, that's what would happen. Wait, _what_? Snap out of it, was with my thoughts nowadays, jeez. Back to helping y/n.

 **y/n's POV**

I wasn't fully awake, but I could hear what was going on around me. Jacob was pacing around getting things for me and replacing the wet towel on my forehead, which was very refreshing. Throughout this time, I saw how much Jacob cared about me, and it was nice seeing what he was like when I was ' _asleep_ '. He looked so worried about me and I didn't want to worry him any longer.

"Jacob, I feel a lot better now, thankyou," I told him.

His face lifted with relief. "You do? Phew. Great, so I am _actually_ helping!" he laughed.

"Yes of course you are."

"Well hurry up and get better," he insisted.

"I'll try."

"No seriously, is there a method to make someone get better quicker?" Jacob asked.

"No, just calm down it'll go away naturally, Jacob."

He sat on my bed. "You know, I heard that the quickest way to get rid of an illness is to pass it on," he said with a smirk.

"That's so stupid of course not," I laughed. I noticed Jacob's musing expression. "What are you planning?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." The smirk reappeared. "Just... want to make you feel better..." Jacob leaned over me. "Here's a special treatment from Doctor Jacob."

I knew what was coming. I just knew."Jaco-mmmnh" He kissed me. AGAIN HE FREAKING KISSED ME - I couldn't take much more of this. He teased me so much, I may have exploded right there and then. But, wow it felt amazing. He had kissed me twice now. Did that mean anything? Evie told me on New Year's Day that Jacob liked me. Did he?

He pulled away. "There." He looked pretty pleased with himself.

I felt my face go hot and took a deep breath. "You just love putting me into situations like this don't you?" I barely whispered, quite dazed from what just happened.

He laughed. "Feel better?" he asked.

I sighed, as I sat up."Oh I could just slap you in the face. Now _you'll_ get sick, idiot."

"It was worth it. Now you'll get better!" He promised. "Jacob Frye saves the day again, get some rest, see ya later, bye." He left hurriedly.

I lay down again. "What the hell."

Jacob Frye was one hundred percent the strangest man I had ever met. And I really liked him. A lot.

The next day, I had recovered fully. I bounced out of my room and waited for everyone to wake up. I said hello to Evie and Henry. Jacob hadn't woken up yet, what a surprise. I waited. He still wasn't waking up... I walked over to his room and knocked. "Uhh, Jacob, are you dead?" I asked.

"UUUUUUHGH," I heard from inside.

"Okaaaay... Well, i'm coming in." I opened the door, and saw Jacob sprawled out on his bed.

"I don't feel so good, y/n..." he groaned. He was now ill (surprise surprise.) Now I was the one who had to nurse him. Only one thing, he wasn't wearing a shirt... It would be a long day... but he was very cute when he was sick.

 _ **I don't even know okay. Jacob's just weird and stupid. Okay well Happy New Year! May the next year be full of Assassins and not so full of Templars. Oh yeah, and review please! xxx**_

 _ **P.S: I want to maybe in the near future incorporate some parts from the game into this story, but if I do this it will be a bit later on, and I will warn you about spoilers if you haven't finished the game. Bye!**_


	6. Scruffy and Boredom

_**Hello again. So here's another chapter for you to read! Enjoy.**_

 **Jacob's POV**

"Man, killing gets boring after a while... wow did I just say that?" I murmured to myself as I strode down the bustling roads of Lambeth, twirling my new gun 'the Thunderer' (that name never got old,) around my finger, breathing in the refreshing January air. Sure, life was good when you were as cool as I was, but meh, from time to time I got a little restless and bored. This was one of those times. Usually at one of these said times i'd just flip a Blighter's carriage over to pass the time, but today I wanted to go back to the train and see y/n again. I didn't know exactly _why_ , but I just wanted to. Her smile was always welcoming and warm and nice and beautiful and- "Whoa!" I was so deep in thought that I tripped over a small, stray dog. "Oi, you almost hurt me," I chuckled, as I knelt down to stroke him. "Who's a good boy? You are. Well, see you then dog." I dusted myself off and continued walking.

I kept walking. Behind me I heard small footsteps on the pavement. I turned to look, and the dog was following me. "What is it?"

The dog stared at me blankly.

"Well, then bye." I carried on walking. The dog was still following me. "I said bye!" I paced away. He wasn't still following me, right? I checked. Still. There. "Would you just leave me alone?" I scolded. The dog whimpered. "Oh, no... don't - don't look like that... don't give me that face... okay, fine... you can come with me, for now. But i'm not sure what Evie will have to say about this... she's horrible with animals; have you seen the way she talks to the horses?" I picked up the dog and ruffled his matted fur with my hands. "Let's go."

I arrived back at the train with the dog. y/n was sitting on the sofa, reading a book but she threw it down and hopped up at the sight of me. "Oh wow, you're _adorable_!" she cooed, her eyes glistening.

I laughed. "Why thankyou y/n , you don't look so bad yourself..."

"Not you," she murmured, flicking me in the head. "Him!" she swooned. "Where did you get this little cutie?" she asked me.

"Oh, I found him on the street. He followed me, it's not like I had any choice. What do you think I should do with him?"

Evie and Henry suddenly walked in, deep in some conversation that I didn't care about. "Yes, I agree- WHOA WHAT IS THAT?!" Evie yelled, hiding behind Henry. Henry looked flustered about Evie touching him. "O-oh, sorry Henry, heh heh," Evie giggled sheepishly, brushing off Henry's shoulders for him. She cleared her throat. "Jacob, what is that dog doing here? Get it out, it's making me nervous... i'm not very good with animals, you know that..."

"You aren't?" y/n asked.

"Yes," I began, "you should have seen her the other day when-"

"Not - another - word about that please. Take the dog away."

"But Evie, he's so cute, I love him already!" y/n protested.

"Aww, thankyou-"

"Jacob, shut it," y/n interrupted. Were her cheeks going red or... nah...

"It is quite a charming little creature, Evie, I must agree," Henry added, looking into her eyes. You could just _see_ the love connection, it was revolting. Hold back the vomit, Jacob, that's it.

In Evie's mind everything Henry said was probably law. "Well... if you say so... fine. You can keep him. _For now_. Every animal hates me, so keep it away..." she said as she backed out of the room.

"Thankyou, Evie!" y/n cheered.

I placed the dog on the floor and looked at my hands. They were covered in grime. "Ew... well I guess we should wash the little guy," y/n suggested.

"Yeah. But first... y/n give me a hug!" I laughed as I stretched out my mud covered arms.

"Ahh!" she giggled. "Not on your life, Jacob!" We played a little game of 'It' and it was very amusing. I loved how I could have so much fun when I was with her.

About half an hour later, we had prepared a large bucket for the dog to bathe in. y/n lowered him into the water. "Aww, he likes it." She splashed water onto the dog's head. "There you go, you'll get cleaned up. Jacob, are you planning to keep him?" she asked me.

"I don't know, it's a lot of dedication. I won't be able to take care of him properly. Besides, what dog wants to have an owner who goes out killing people everyday. That'll leave no time to spend with him," I explained as I scrubbed the dog's coat.

"Are you going to name him?"

"No."

"Aww, please!"

"No."

"We'll name him together, as if he were a baby," she persuaded.

I thought about it... "Hmm... no. If we name him we'll get attached to him. Let's just wash him, feed him, and then put him back on the street so someone else can take him," I decided.

"Fine..." y/n had a mischeivious look on her face... suddenly, she splashed water at me. "Ha ha!"

"Hey!" splashed her back. "Ha ha ha! Take that!" I laughed as I threw some more at her

"You won't get away with that!" y/n shouted as she hopped up and got me right in the face.

"Gah, that tastes like dog!" I yelled as I lunged at her with a jug of water. A few seconds went by and it was a full-blown water fight. The dog barked along, almost as if he were commentating for us. He was a really nice dog, but I couldn't keep him.

 **Evie's POV**

I walked into a train carriage and the first thing I saw was y/n smashing a bucket filled with water onto Jacob's head, the dog sitting in a flooded tub, barking like a crazy weirdo.

"What the hell is going on?" I called to them. "And why does it smell like wet dog - oh..."

y/n and Jacob froze, both soaked, Jacob with a bucket on his head.

I folded my arms. "Why is it that when you two flirt, it's always so agressive? Oh right, that's because one of you is Jacob."

"Hey, she started it," Jacob's voice echoed from inside the bucket.

"Suuuuuuuuuure. Control yourselves, and your dog," I muttered.

"It's alright, dear sister, he won't be here for much longer," Jacob assured.

"Why have you still got that bucket on your head?" I sighed.

y/n took it off for him. "Sorry, ha ha," she laughed sheepishly.

"Anyway, i'll let the dog go," Jacob said. "Come on, boy," he called, and the dog shook away the water, most of it landing on Jacob (HA HA) then he followed Jacob to his room.

"Phew..." I sighed.

 **y/n's POV**

Jacob and the little cutie, who I had mentally named Scruffy, went to his room.

"Oh, y/n, why don't you just marry him and be done with it?" Evie teased.

"Evie! Ssh, he might hear..." I whispered. "Seriously though, I need to go talk to Jacob-"

"No surprise there."

"Grr, see you Evie," I growled, as I ran after Jacob.

I caught up with him eventually. "Jacob, hi again!" I called.

"Sit there," he told the dog. The dog sat outside his room. He turned around. "Hey, you're as soaked as I am," he laughed, opening his door. "Here come in," he insisted. This would be the second time that I entered Jacob's room - the first being when he was ill so I took care of him.

"Well, okay." I entered and immediately felt happy. This room just screamed 'Jacob the Assassin'. It was so messy in here, with weapons and supplies strewn across his desk along with a picture of Starrick's logo with a bunch of labels stuck on (one of the labels read 'KILL STARRICK'... charming), and his assorted gauntlets were scattered on the floor, as were his clothes. "You don't care about the mess, do you?" he asked, grabbing some towels from his cupboard.

"Couldn't care less," I giggled. "It's really funny actually."

"Ha ha. I can't bothered to tidy things. It's effort. Here." He threw me a towel. "Dry your hair."

"Okay," I tried to dry my hair, but it was proving very difficult with my wet clothes sticking to my body; I couldn't move properly.

"Need some help?" Jacob asked, sitting on his bed.

"No it's okay just- ah - ow - okay fine I need help," I admitted.

Jacob gestured for me to come and sit on his lap. I did so, very nervously. It wasn't everyday I got to sit on Jacob's lap... I was sort of excited... He put both of my arms on his shoulders, so I clasped my hands together, hugging his neck. We were really close now. Damn it, Jacob! He held one hand around my waist (I tried so hard not to squeak, I _really_ did this time, but it didn't work... again...) and with the other hand he pulled the towel gently out of my hands and started to dry my hair. It was surprising how gentle Jacob could be at times, considering what he could be like at other times. "Haha that tickles," I giggled as he ran the towel along my neck.

He pulled he towel away slowly, tickling me even more"Oh, are you ticklish?" Jacob asked with a mischeivious tone in his deep voice and a devious smirk on his face.

"N-no of course not," I lied, "I was just - ahh!" I was interupted when Jacob tackled me with a super-powered tickle attack. "St - haha - stop it! Ah-ha -stop!" I laughed uncontrollably. "Don't - ha - stop!"

"What's that you say? _Don't stop?_ Okay!" he continued.

"N-nooo, I - ha ha aha - meant stop!"

"You want me to stop?" he teased.

"Y-yes! Please, Jacob!" I yelped, afraid I might die from not breathing.

"Okay, since you asked nicely." He stopped.

I tried to catch my breath. "Phew... thankyou. Please never do that again, I almost died," I sighed, lying back in Jacob's arms, still in his lap.

He looked down at me, into my eyes, and smiled. "I know your weakness," he laughed quietly.

I smiled back at him. "If you ever tickle me again i'll murder you," I said in a happy and relaxed tone. I got up and off Jacob and sat beside him on his bed. "Well, I just wanted to say that you shouldn't put Scruffy back on the street," I told him.

"Scruffy? Oh, I told you not to name him-"

"Jacob, I can tell you're _already_ attached to him. So Scruffy he shall be," I insisted.

"Well, I have to put him back. Unless you have a better idea."

"I have."

 **Henry's POV**

I had just come back from a stroll in the park and as I passed by Jacob's room I heard hysterical screaming coming from inside. "What the..." I felt like I had to check and see what was wrong... no... that was to risky. I paced away. Ever since the Frye twins had arrived, I had invented rules. Rule number one: If you hear commotion in Jacob's room, run away. For your life.

"Henry, why are you running?" Evie asked as I hurtled into the next train carriage. She looked up at me, sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading a book.

I cleared my throat and regained my composure. I wasn't acting very attractive in front of her... nice work, Jayadeep. "Ahem, I was actually..."

"Let me guess, running from Jacob?" Evie guessed.

"How did you know?"

"Wow, I was right? Huh," she laughed with disbelief.

I leaned over her. "Reading up on the pieces of eden?" I asked.

"Um, no actually, i'm taking a break." She gestured for me to come and sit next to her. "I could use your company if you'd be so kind."

"Of course, Evie," I said. I loved saying her name. I seated myself next to her on the rug. "So what _are_ you reading?" She gave me the book. "Reading about India, hmm?" I asked as I inspected the book.

"Yes," she said as she took back the book, causing our hands to touch, so in the split second I looked at her she looked at me so I quickly looked back down and oh I messed up could I try that again please? "I - uh - yes, i'm just so intrigued by it! India looks like an absolutely beautiful place. Just look at it," she sighed, flicking through the pages.

"Yes India is quite beautiful..." I sighed along, looking at Evie instead of the pictures. I secretly pinched myself for staring.

"When you lived there, was it fun?" Evie asked, looking at me intently.

"Yes, very. It was very nice there," I told her.

"Did you want to stay there forever?"

"As a child, yes. But i'm glad I came here. Your father was a good mentor. And I like you - and Jacob. You and Jacob."

"Aha. Thankyou. I - We like you too," she laughed. "Oh, I wish I could go to India one day, though!" Evie exclaimed as she layed back on the floor.

I layed back too. "Maybe I could take you there one day," I murmured.

Evie jolted up. "Wh-what?"

"I mean uh - you know I - I -"

"Wow, really?!" Evie's eyes sparkled. I loved when they did that. It was so enchanting.

"U-uh-um yes," I stammered.

"That would be amazing," she laughed. "Thankyou Henry. You're a nice... friend."

"You as well." Oh, was this a chance to tell Evie that I liked her? Yes it was. I needed to speak now. Go now. Now. My mouth wouldn't make the words. Just say it: Evie I lov- like you.

"Well, I have to get going. Break over. Thankyou so much for your company, Henry. I always enjoy when you're here. Bye, i'll see you later." She got up and dusted herself off.

"Yes, see you." I laughed quietly. Oh well. Next time.

 **Jacob's POV**

y/n's idea was bloody brilliant!

"Come on, Scruffy, come with us," y/n cooed at the dog. "We're going to tell Evie and Henry about this." The dog happily jumped about.

I waltzed in to the train carriage. "Evie, Henry we-" y/n covered my mouth and dragged me back. "Mmhh?"

"Ssh, look!" she whispered. Henry and Evie were lying down next to eachother.

I pryed y/n's hand off my mouth. "Whoaaaa, what's going on here?" I asked in a hushed tone.

y/n looked so excited. "Henry looks like he's about to tell Evie that... Hang on, she's walking away? Oh, poor Henry, he didn't get to say it..."

"Say what?" I asked.

"I love you," she said, looking at me, and I swear I had never felt the feeling I felt then. She wasn't saying them to me, but those three words made something happen in my stomach. I tried to swallow the fluttery feeling. Was I having trouble digesting something. "Uh, Jacob, are you..."

I snapped out of it - sort of. "Fine, i'm fine."

Evie almost walked straight into us. "What're you two doing here?"she asked.

"We've come to tell you about our great idea for the dog!" y/n exclaimed.

"Her idea," I added.

"Well, in a way," she said modestly.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" Evie asked, backing up to where Henry was again. Henry gave me a 'go on' gesture.

"This is Scruffy, the first ever dog to work with the Rooks!" I laughed.

"Dun dun duuuun!" y/n sang, holding Scruffy up. "He'll help to sniff things out for the Rooks when they need it, and he'll keep them company. That way, he'll be happy and off the streets! And the Rooks will be better off too," she explained.

"Not bad!" Evie admitted.

"What a brilliant idea," Henry praised, tickling Scruffy under the chin.

"Hear that, Scruffy?" You've found your calling in life!" y/n laughed. Scruffy barked with joy. y/n was really attractive when she talked to animals... shut up. She really was something though...

 _ **(A FEW DAYS LATER)**_

 **y/n's POV**

"UUUUUUUUUUGH." I was so bored. I had that feeling when you have nothing to do, so you wanted to do something, but there's nothing _to_ do, so you have NOTHING to do. What was that feeling called? Oh right, boredom. "I hate this," I sighed to myself as I rolled around on my bed. Everyone else was out on a mission, so I was all alone on the train. What was there to do without Jacob and Evie fighting in the background? Hmm. Hmmm. Hmmmm hmmm hmm. "Nope, I can't think of anything."

After my one hundred years of moping around I finally decided to make myself useful. I changed into a t-shirt and a skirt, tied up my hair and wrapped a bandana around my forehead. I was ready. To clean up. That's right, I could be hardcore. "Time to make this train sparkle like the Thames. But cleaner. _Much_ cleaner," I said to myself. Talking to myself... I wasn't crazy, right? Nah.

I started with my own room, which only took a few minutes. I was fast at organising things. Next was Evie's room. She had loads of books scattered about, with a large box of pressed flowers in the corner of the room. I didn't do any peeping (even though I _really_ wanted to. Hey, I was a curious person...) and didn't want to pry so I just cleaned up a bit and left. Next was Henry's room. I walked in and looked at the room. It was already immaculate, which was to be expected of Henry Green. "Well, no need to tidy up here then," I laughed as I shut the door again. Now what... i'd been procrastinating, but I knew Jacob's room was next. He wouldn't mind me going into his room, would he? Even if he did, I still really really really wanted to go in anyway. No I couldn't. I couldn't.

I was already outside his door. Maybe i'd just tidy a bit... since his room was so messy, I was only doing him a favour... he he. I pushed open the door, and slowly stepped inside. This was so dumb. I hopped onto his bed and jumped around on it. I didn't know what I was doing at all but it sure was fun! "y/n you're supposed to be cleaning!" I scolded myself. I reluctantly got off Jacob's bed and started to clean a bit. I tried my best not to snoop around. It was so tempting but it was bad, so I forced myself not to. Just cleaning. No snooping. "Ughhh..." I groaned. I really wanted to look around a bit more in Jacob's room. But I just couldn't.

 **Jacob's POV**

I pranced into the train. "I'm back, your lives just got better. Oh there's no one here..." I could've sworn y/n was not on a mission, but apparently she was because there wasn't a sound on the train. "Oh, well." I headed to my room. I'd probably just sleep for a few hours to pass the time. When I opened the door I heard humming and saw y/n bent over, sweeping the floor. "Uhh, y/n?"

She spun around, and her eyes widened."Oh, hi Jacob! Um, hope you don't mind, I was just bored so I started cleaning up. I didn't touch any of your stuff, though," she explained, still sweeping. It was so tidy in here. Usually there was stuff all over the floor, but now I could actually see the floor.

"Hey, you don't have to clean up my room, you know. I should do that for myself."

"It's okay, it's actually quite entertaining. Besides, we both know _you_ couldn't clean to save your life," she said, putting her broom away, and tapping her finger on my nose. "Phew!" she sighed, stretching while spinning around. "That was fun," she yawned, sitting on my bed.

I sat too. "Well, thanks, for cleaning up," I said. y/n played with the hem of her skirt. She looked really... cute.

"Oh, you're welcome. Well, all done," she laughed, standing up. "Now, what else is there to clean? Oh I know, the Christmas tree is still up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no one bothered to take it down..."

"Okay, i'll do it. Would you help me, Jacob?" she asked.

"Of course."

We walked to the Christmas tree and y/n froze. I waved a hand in front of her face. "Hellooo?"

"Oh, Jacob, this is terrible!"

"What?"

"We forgot to put the star on the tree on Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, whoa, i's not that bad. We'll just put it up now, and that'll be fine, right?" I asked.

"Well... fine. Let's do that and then take it down." y/n grabbed the star. "Do you want to put it on the tree?" she offered.

"Nah, you do it."

"Okay, thanks." She tiptoed to reach the top of the tree.

 **y/n's POV**

I stood on my toes but I still couldn't reach the top. Suddenly I felt Jacob's warm hands on my my waist. "U-um, Jacob?"

"Here, i'll lift you up," he laughed. "This should be fun." He was already lifting me.

"No no no don't," I squeaked. I really couldn't have Jacob lift me up, especially because I was wearing a skirt. I couldn't see his face, but I just knew he was smirking. "Stop! Or i'll - i'll kick you in the-"

"No you won't."

"Oh, fine, just lift me quickly, but don't drop me." He lifted me high enough so that I could place the star on. "Okay, you can, uh, put me down now."

"Okay," he swung me around and then gently let me down. "Ha ha, sorry. Okay, now to take down the tree." He helped me take down the tree and put it somewhere outside. It was fun, because he kept making me laugh, as always. That was one of the reasons I liked Jacob. Along with the million other reasons... ha ha.

"So, you still bored?" Jacob asked, falling back onto the sofa.

"Yes, sort of." I sighed, sitting next to him.

"I know a way we can have some fun..." he laughed with a devious smile on his face.

"Hmm, and what's that?" I was expecting some sort of inappropriate comment.

"We prank Evie." He spread his hands in a 'ta-da!' motion. "So?"

"Why? Evie's so nice."

"Psh sure she is. And i'm Queen Victoria."

"Yes, yes you are. And she is nice! We shouldn't prank her."

"Yes we should. It'll be fun!"

"Well... it depends on what this prank is..."

"Fine, we'll do a minor prank so you won't feel as bad. How about, we rig a door so that when she enters her room, a bucket filled with spiders-"

"..."

"Okay filled with water - will fall on her head. Huh? Huuuuuuuh?" he looked so enthusiastic.

"Hmm. Yep, we'll do that. I'll get the bucket of water, and you wait at the door, okay?"

I ran and filled a bucket with water and returned. Jacob was waiting for me at Evie's door. "Alright, i'll put the bucket... here!" I poured the water over Jacob's head. "Ha ha that'll teach you." Jacob looked so adorable with water all over his hair.

"I deserved that. Now y/n... HA HA!" He tackled me with a hug.

"Get off!"

"Ha ha, no i'm not letting you get out of this one!" he laughed, squeezing me tighter.

"Jacob, i'm not bored anymore," I giggled.

"I have that effect on people."

 _ **Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year! I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I can!Bye! :)**_


	7. Ghosts and Bizarre Feelings

_**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter: Enjoy!**_

 **Jacob's POV**

I stood with Mr Charles Dickens as he explained the latest ghost story. Around the time that Evie and I first came to London, he had welcomed both of us into his 'Ghost Club' and now he had me doing ghost stake-out's all over the place."And you're sure it's a ghost?" I asked him.

"Everyone seems to be. Now, they say this house is _haunted_. There have been reports of strange sounds and such emanating from it. Mr Frye, will you go and investigate it my boy?" he requested.

I sighed. Why couldn't Evie have taken this case? She was more enthusiastic about this ghost business than I was."Hmm, well... these ghost stake-outs are beginning to get rather boring. Could I possibly bring someone along?"

"Of course. Any friend of yours is welcome in the Ghost Club. Thankyou very much my boy, and be ready to come to the house at seven'o'clock."

"Yes, i'll be ready. Bye," I called, as I left the tavern.

 **y/n's POV**

I lay upside down on the sofa, my hair touching the floor, when suddenly Jacob appeared in the train carriage. "La la la la la - oh hi Jacob!"

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Making the blood rush to my head, what else?" I explained.

"Well, get up, i've got something to tell you," he laughed.

I rolled onto the floor. He helped me up. "Thanks. So what is it?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to come with me on a really super fun ghost stake-out with me tonight?" he asked.

I folded my arms. "Ghosts..."

"Yes, they're spooky and scaryyyy," he whispered, trying to creep me out, but failing miserably. "What do you say? Want to come?"

I was excited! A stake-out with Jacob? With Jacob... "Riiiiight. Hmm, okay fine, but I am _not_ scared of ghosts. They aren't real, Jacob."

Jacob smirked. He really was devilishly handsome... snap out of it! "Oh-ho-ho, really? Okay, whatever. We leave at seven."

"Alright, if you get scared i'll hold your hand," I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny."

A few hours later, Jacob and I went to the tavern together to speak to Mr Charles Dickens before we did the ghosty thingy.

The white haired man seemed very enthusiastic about everything. Especially ghosts. "Good Evening, Jacob, and who might you be?"

"Oh, y/n s/n, pleased to meet you! I've heard a lot about you, Mr Dickens."

"Brilliant, then you know what you'll be looking for today?" Mr Dickens asked.

"Ha ha, yes Jacob told me all about it. He is very _passionate_ about ghosts, after all," I laughed.

"Yes, he is quite a determined young man, isn't he. Here, these are notebooks for you to jot down anything supernatural that might occur," he gave us two small notebooks and pens, "and remember to report back anything you find, no matter how small."

I accepted them gladly. "Will do," I promised.

"Well, off you go then," Mr Dickens said as he put a hand on Jacob's shoulder "Oh and i'm very happy for you lad, you've found a beautiful young lady here. I wish you the very best for your relationship-"

Jacob's eyes widened, as did mine. "Yes, ha ha, good times, now we'll be on our way, come along y/n," he said hurriedly. "See you soon," Jacob called, pulling me out the door with him. I hoped I wasn't going as red as I felt I was.

I laughed nervously. "U-um, he didn't mean..."

"Uhh, no he's delusional," Jacob insisted.

"Right. Yep. That's all. It's a common mistake, really," I stammered.

"Very common, yes... Ready for some ghost hunting y/n? Or are you too afraid?" he mocked, regaining his cockiness.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

We arrived at a very large, dilapidated house. It didn't seem to belong to anyone, and there was a strange, mysterious aura surrounding it. "Scared?" Jacob teased.

"No. Let's go inside where there are _no_ ghosts." I strode into the house. "Ah, it's really cold in here!" I exclaimed, wrapping my coat tighter around me.

"It's because of the dead people lurking in the shadows. They want revenge. And you're next..." Jacob whispered, circling around me. "Woooo!"

"Jacob, please."

"Wooo..." his voice faded away.

"Thankyou. Now, you're the leader, so what do we do first?" I asked.

"We investigate. But seriously, if you are scared, just say," he insisted, actually serious this time. I gently pushed him forward a bit. "Okay, okay, let's go."

We investigated the area, and although I wouldn't admit this to Jacob, this place was a bit on the spooky side. There were sometimes weird noises out of the blue, and sometimes I could've sworn I saw an inanimate object move when no one had touched it... I didn't realise it, but as we advanced through the creepy house, I inched closer and closer to Jacob. Maybe it was because I was... scared. No, Jacob would not have his way. I wasn't scared at all. Ha ha. Not at all...

"Alriiiiight. There's absolutely nothing here," Jacob concluded.

"But, but didn't you see that thing move..."

"Hmm, y/n, you think there's something here? You think there's a - what's the word - a _ghost_?" he played with my hand as he spoke.

"No. No, I didn't say that."

"Anyway, there's nothing here, but if we go back and tell Dickens that he'll just say we didn't look hard enough, so we have to stay a bit longer," he explained.

"Stay? In _this_ place?" I asked, my voice shrinking a bit. "Okay."

We went to the next room in the house, and Jacob sat down on the floor. He invited me to sit down next to him. "We just sit here for a while, look out for something ghostly, and then we leave. That sound good?"

"Uh... yes sounds excellent," I laughed nervously, looking around warily. I took a seat next to him."So, let's talk to pass the time," I suggested.

"Yeah. So... y/n, we're both 21, right?"

"Yep. I know, I know you're older though. Why did you ask that?"

"So in your 21 years so far... have you ever courted a man before?" he asked.

A subtle red rose to my cheeks as I looked to the floor. I drew circles in the dust. "Uh, no, never. Not - not _yet_... have you, Jacob?"

"Nope."

"I guess romance isn't easy to come by when you've been an assassin you're whole life."

"Precisely that. But it's not _impossible_."

A smirk appeared on his face and I was afraid he'd ask me a question like: have you ever kissed anyone, because then I would have to say yes, and he'd obviously know I meant him, and then the awkwardness, therefore I would die inside. Change the subject y/n. Change it! "So, when you first came to London, how did it feel?" YES, I changed the subject!

"It was... well I got my wallet stolen, then I killed a guy, then I got a gun uhh... so yes pretty good, i'd say."

"Right..."

The devilish smile reappeared. "y/n, have you ever-" Jacob was interrupted by - was that a piano playing? "What the..."

"I-Is that piano in this house?!" I gasped.

"It seems like it..." Jacob looked around warily. "Hmm..."

I shrunk into my coat."But, who's playing it?"

"I'll go check it out..." Jacob stood and cautiously walked into the other room.

"Wait, Jacob!" I called. The door had closed behind him.

"Crap," I heard him say from the other side of the door. "It's locked, y/n can you open it from that side?"

I ran over to the door. "There's no doorknob! What kind of door doesn't have a doorknob How _cheap_ is this house?!"

"Oh... I probably should've been more careful, ha ha. It's alright, i'll find a way back. I'm just going to find the piano, i'll be back," he called, his voice fading away. I never usually panicked, but now I was really panicking my head off. I was scared. The piano was still playing eerie, screeching notes somewhere, echoing through the house, and the room was cold, sending weird shivers down my spine. I wanted Jacob back. Paranoia made me think there were noises and moving objects everywhere. I just needed to calm down.

I paced around, convincing myself that I was safe. I was. Right? "Ghosts aren't real! Of course they aren't! I've never been scared of them my whole life. Jacob and I are strong individuals who can fend for oursel-"

"AHHHHH!" I heard Jacob shout.

"Jacob?!" I shrieked.

"Ha ha ha HA! So you are scared!" his voice echoed.

I bit my lip with frustration."Oh, i'm going to kill yooou!" I yelled. "Have you found the piano?"

"Not yet."

"Well please hurry!"

"Why?"

"JACOB FRYE I AM NOT SCARED!"

"Nice to meet you, not scared, see you in a bit!"

I sat back down. _Just wait, and this will all be over_. _Obviously_ there were no ghosts. "I swear when that man gets back i'll slap him in the face."

 **Jacob's POV**

I knew it! y/n was scared after all. I followed the sound of the creepy tune being played to find the piano. Who could be playing it? There was no one in the house except y/n and I... not that I was scared. The great Jacob Frye was never scared - "Holy crap..." I finally found the piano playing the tune, except no one was actually playing it. "A piano that plays itself? What the..." There wasn't a ghost. There couldn't be. I investigated the piano and eventually opened it, finding the many strings attached to the keys inside. It was just a mechanism.

"Jacob, did you find it yet?" y/n called.

"Yep! It's a ghooooost!" I lied.

"A ghost?! Y- You're lying!"

"Nope, wait ah, AH AH, HE'S GOT ME! Just kidding."

"Jacob, you're so - ugh. Could you stop the piano playing please? It's... annoying too."

"You were about to say 'it's scary' weren't you," I laughed.

"No."

"So you don't mind if I leave it playing-"

"Yes! I do mind! Please turn it off."

I sliced away the strings and the music stopped. "There you go," I called. "Now to find a way back," I murmured to myself. I wandered around until I found a trapdoor in the floor. I opened the hatch, and there was a room below me. I dropped down into it. y/n was sitting in the corner hugging her knees. "Hey, y/n, there you are-"

"Jacob!" y/n jumped up abruptly, ran up to me and tackled me with a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could smell the beautiful aroma laced in her hair. "You left me alone, you - stupid person."

"Scared, were you?"

"Yes, I was pretty scared. Never ever take me to a haunted house again," she admitted, squeezing me tighter. We stood like that for a good five minutes, and I didn't want to let go. It was weird, because ever since I first hugged y/n, she left a little indent there, so every time I embraced her again, that indent was filled once more. It was weird, I know. I couldn't fully explain it myself. "Oh, right," she pulled away, leaving that indent once again. "What do we write in these?" she pulled out the notebooks and pens that Mr Dickens had given her.

I took one, and read what I was writing aloud. "'Found piano playing by itself. Not a ghost, just a mechanism. No ghosts or spirits.' There. That'll be disappointing for Dickens."

"Well, let's get out of here... before something creepy happens again," y/n insisted.

 **y/n's POV**

"Alright, alright," Jacob laughed. He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I gasped slightly. Of course he and I had done things that were more than just holding hands, but this still made me just as nervous. "Let's get going."

"Mmm-hmm." I tried not to look at his eyes, and fall into the trap, but I failed. Now I was looking into them and I couldn't stop. The colours in his eyes were so mesmerising; they never failed to captivate me. "Uh, yep, let's go..."

We returned to Mr Dickens and gave him the notebooks (for some reason he was very impressed with the one sentence that Jacob had wrote) and then went back to the train. I definitely needed the rest after what had been a literal emotional rollercoaster of a day.

I entered my room, closing the door behind me and collapsed onto my bed. Ah, it felt good to be back in a warm room, where I couldn't embarrass myself in front of _anyone_. I yawned my fatigue away and stared up at the ceiling. What was I thinking about? Take a guess. It seemed like I could never take my mind off Jacob, and no matter how much I scolded myself, I liked it that way; although...Jacob Frye was the first man I ever really - well loved, so I was still trying to at least grasp these strange feelings that came with loving someone. Each experience had it's own unique feeling. For instance, when Jacob would tease me, and when Jacob would look after me in some way. I couldn't explain it with words, but they both came with different feelings. Revelations about being in love like that came to me every now and then. But the thing that confused me the most - the thing I didn't understand was how just _one_ man could have such an effect on me.

When he smiled I was overcome with happiness. It was the strangest thing because if I did see that smile of his, I felt a strange urge to go into a different room and laugh or squeak to myself like a lunatic. If he was angry I wouldn't be able to feel happy in any way. Or when he did something very out of character I would find it amusing and reminisce about it for the whole day. Little scenarios of Jacob and I saying things to each other played out in my mind when I was bored. I even dreamed about him sometimes... Wow, listing it all at once just sounded like I was absolutely obsessed with him. Although, wasn't that what _love_ was?

I took a deep breath. Love was all well and good, but I did have to remember the mission that I was helping Henry, Evie and... Jacob complete. _Just stop thinking too much y/n. Seriously._

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Evie,"

"Alright, come in,"

"Are you alright, y/n?" Evie laughed as she breezed into the room. She sat on the bed next to me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I was still staring at the ceiling. "Nope, that was earlier, long story... Say, Evie, when you talk to Henry, do you ever have that...thing when you don't really know what you're saying, but you keep talking anyway?" I asked her.

"Yes, actually all the time!"

"Really?!" I bounced up, now sitting cross-legged, facing Evie. "Brilliant! I thought I was the only one! What about... oh, do you ever do - yes - do that thing where you give him something - like an object of some sort - in the wrong way, so the awkward hand touch thing happens?"

"Yes! And then you just don't know where to look," Evie exclaimed. "Okay, I know. Does this ever happen to you? Where he looks into your eyes, and it's the weirdest feeling ever!"

"Yes! And it feels like you can't look away because they're so bright," I sighed.

"And warm," Evie added.

"Is it weird that I sometimes... well a lot of the time... make up little romantic scenes in my head?"

Evie shook her head. "I do that too. Sounds a little weird, but I do it..."

"Oh, Evie, you have no idea how relieved I am! I thought I was crazy. I still am, probably."

"We'll be crazy together. y/n... do you think that a relationship would compromise the mission?" Evie asked, staring into space.

"Why would it do that?"

"Just something my Father used to say. 'Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission.' Except, lately i've been thinking that maybe Henry and I can be together and we can still complete everything that needs to be completed. But that's ridiculous. Absolutely absurd..."

"Evie. No offence to your Father but that's rubbish. I know you. You are the most focused woman I know. Always attentive. Always rational. You would never allow any feelings to get in the way. Love isn't getting in the way, so it's alright. Right?"

"Right."

"Whoa what's going on in here?" Jacob asked, peering into the door.

"How scandalous! A man must always knock before entering a woman's chamber, Jacob Frye! She could've been undressed for all you knew!" Evie mocked in an utterly posh voice, pushing Jacob out of the room.

"Right... sorry... i'll just leave then..." he slowly backed out through the door.

"Ta-ta brother dearest." she slammed the door in his face."Ha ha."

"You and Jacob are the best brother-sister duo I have ever seen," I laughed.

Evie smirked. "Thanks. I do all the work to make that happen of course."

 _ **(THE NEXT DAY)**_

 **Jacob's POV**

"Aleck, how's that telecommunication business coming?" I asked, as I strolled into Alexander Graham Bell's workspace. We had become good friends over time, even though I was only interested in him fixing my things to begin with... Now I visited him regularly, and sometimes Evie tagged along. I preffered it when she didn't...

"It's going pretty well Jacob, only, Starrick is really getting on my last nerve. I think you and Evie are probably the same, no?" Aleck said slowly as he played around with some electric device. "Ow!" he got a little electric shock in his finger. "Ha ha ha..."

"He won't be bothering us for much longer," I assured. "So-"

"Aah!" I heard y/n squeak from outside. She appeared in the doorway. "Um, yes so the carriage rolled away unexpectedly... ha ha, horses, right?" she laughed sheepishly. "Oh hello there, Mr Bell," she greeted when she saw Aleck.

"Good day, I believe we met once before, um, Miss s/n was it?"

"Yes, you remembered!" y/n walked in and looked around the workshop.

"You've met before? When?" I asked them.

"When I came here with Evie once. I helped Mr Bell make things to give to her - when she was gone of course. He's excellent with a screwdriver," she explained.

"Well, thankyou," he laughed. "Jacob, uh, Miss s/n, I don't suppose you could, well, help me out with something for a short while, could you?"

"What do you need ?" I asked.

"Well, it's similar to what happened last time, you know, when you mended the fuses atop Big Ben. Except, it seems that someone has sabotaged us and the lines are disconnected again. If you could help me again, that would be excellent," Aleck explained, brandishing his hands around as he spoke. One of them had a bandage wrapped around it.

"You hurt your hand _again_?"

"Ha ha, yes, I was, uh, messing around with delicate equipment." he stroked the back of his head sheepishly. "So, Jacob, y/n?"

I nodded."Easy, let's go."

We managed to find a different carriage - and by that I mean we just hijacked one from a couple of deliquent Blighters - and y/n took the reins. She insisted that she would drive because Aleck had an injury and I was 'not responsible enough.' A man crashes into a bus _once_ and never gets given a second chance. Okay twice. And nine lamp posts... but anyway, the nerve of it!

"Aha, excellent driving, I must say!" Aleck complimented.

"Thankyou, Mr Bell," y/n laughed, giving me a look that said, 'ha ha i'm better than you.'

"Alright, see you in a minute," I called as I hopped out of the carriage. y/n came out after me.

"Jacob, should we split up for this one?" y/n asked.

"Hmm... how about a race?" I suggested.

She nodded. "Yes that sounds fun, i'll win."

"Not on your life. Ready? Go!" I sprinted away and ascended the Big Ben as fast as I could.

 **y/n's POV**

I had already finished mending my switches and waltzed over to Jacob. "What? You're already finished?"

"Yes. Ha ha HA!" I laughed. "What's my prize, huh?"

"Hmm... you want a prize? Here you go," Jacob gave me a peck on the cheek, and the fluttery feeling returned to my stomach once again. He hopped off the ledge. "Ha ha, race you to the carriage! I won't lose this time!" he called, already climbing down the building. That was the best prize I was ever given... I descended the Big Ben, dazed.

Jacob and Mr Bell were waiting in the carriage when I got back. We returned to Mr Bell's workspace.

"Ha ha, success, once again, thankyou Jacob, Miss s/n, now we can continue to combat Starrick's Telegraph Company, so thankyou again."

"No problem at all, Mr Bell," I laughed.

"Yes, call on us anytime," Jacob insisted.

 **Jacob's POV**

We left a very contented Mr Bell and returned back to the train. Before we got in though, I stopped y/n. "...y/n I won the second race. Where's my prize?" I hummed.

She played with her hands and looked at the floor. "...Alright, here." she planted a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I swayed a little. "Best prize ever," I laughed quietly, staring into space.

"Jacob... let's go inside."

"Yes, inside, good idea."

 **Evie's POV**

Night had come quickly, and I lay in my bed ready to sleep. I was filled with excitement, as I had collected almost all of the flowers on my list. When I collected every one of them l would give them all to Henry in one go, and then he'd be so happy. And then maybe he'd like me the way I liked him... possibly. Or probably not. Oh well, it was still nice just being friends with Henry. I buried my head into my pillow. "Goodnight," I moaned, my voice muffled.

"Evie," I heard Jacob say from the other side of the door.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned. Jacob came in and threw a book in my face. "Ow, you little piece of-"

"Heyyyy, hey calm down, just open the book..." He gestured to the book.

I flicked through the book and found a single flower pressed into one of the pages. "It's a violet..."

"I just found it when I was walking around and you kept going on about it, so there, now you have it," Jacob explained. "I don't care, do with it what you will."

"You really listened to me mumbling about the flowers?" I asked, surprised at Jacob's sudden act of kindness.

"Well, how could I not listen when it was constantly filling my ears 24/7..." he muttered.

It dawned on me: "You're being a nice brother! Aren't you?" I laughed, folding my arms.

"No, I was just trying to shut you up about your violet okay? Anyway, i'm off- hey-" I put Jacob into a headlock. It was my way of hugging him. Yes we were strange twins indeed. "Stop, you're crushing my windpipe," he wheezed. I let him go.

"Thankyou Jacob. I appreciate it. Now you can get out."

"Wha-"

"Bye!" I slammed the door in his face. Twice in one day - new record! Jacob was a considerate brother from time to time. But rarely. Very rarely. Now and then he would do things like this, and that's when I fully restored my faith in him being a good brother. Now, knowing that I was one flower closer to giving them all to Henry I was even more excited. How would I ever fall asleep?

 _ **Bye. I felt like I had to do a chapter with Dickens and Bell, especially Bell. He's so awkward and hilarious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll be back with the next.**_


End file.
